Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto & Reituki & Death Fic- Ruki et Reita sont ensemble... Mais derrière ses apprences de couple parfait se cache un lourd secret. Aoi crève de désir pour Reita... Un conseil : Ne vous fiez pas au apparences...
1. Recto

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre: **L'image

**Titre complet : **« Nous sommes des Vulgaires Miroirs reflétant ce que les autres veulent y voir. »

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Et ouais... Alors, voilà... Le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle de mes fictions xD. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction . Je pense pas qu'elle soit bien longue celle là xD. Enfin on verras bien xDD

-

* * *

-

-

_Aujourd'hui, il y avais une petit répétitions, en groupe. Et oui, parfois, ils répétaient seulement a deux ou trois chez l'un ou l'autre, parce que c'était plus facile ou que les autres ne pouvaient pas. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous là. Enfin, tous... c'était ce qui était prévu... Au dernier moment, le grand brun reçut un message, qui lui disait que deux d'en eux ne pouvaient pas venir. Ils étaient plus que trois. On se demandait bien pourquoi Ruwa ne pouvais pas, c'était toujours l'un des premiers a vouloir venir au répétitions, mais bon, la vie est ainsi faite... Le groupe au grand complet seras sûrement pour une autre fois... Après un long soupire impatient, il se laissa a jouer quelques notes distraitement, son esprit se perdait un peu ailleurs. Il faut dire qu'il se perdait souvent ces temps-ci. Il avais l'impression, que ces Gazemans lui manquaient... Et plus particulièrement une personne... Mais c'était normal non..? Bien sûr que si, c'était juste... Normal. Rien de plus de normal, c'était la fatigue, c'est pour ça que tout semblais plus ou moins confus et spécial dans sa tête. Il attendait, mais a peine avait-il poser tristement les yeux sur sa guitare que des bruits se firent entendre. Sans plus attendre, il releva la tête et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il vit le plus jeune suivit de près par le bassiste. Il leur dit_

**« Salut les amoureux, comment ça va aujourd'hui? »**

**« Arrête avec ça!...On est seul? »**_ lança Reita qui trouvait ce silence bien étrange._

**« Désolé...Apparemment oui. Kai a un rendez-vous important je-sais-pas-où et Ruwa... Bah il vient pas, pour des raisons totalement inconnues. Mais c'est pas grave hein? »**

_Toujours optimiste. Et comment ne pas l'être quand il voyait ses gazemans, même si ils n'étaient pas au grand complet, il avait la pêche rien que de les voir. Il regarda Ruki, qui ne disait rien. D'ailleurs, il semblais bien muet, et un peu dans la lune... Comme toujours? Non, comme ces derniers temps. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient tous pas mal changer. Ils se voyaient moins, et cela influaient sur le moral des autres. Lui était en proie a une tristesse et une mélancolie qu'il ne se connaissait pas, quant aux deux autres, ils semblaient fatigués, un peu... Déprimé peut être? Il ne leurs demanderait pas, il savait que si ils allaient mal, ils viendraient lui dire d'eux-même. C'était ça d'être une grande famille, on apprenait a se connaître plutôt vite il faut dire. Les tournés, sa aidaient énormément. Il leur sourit alors que le petit chanteur alla retrouver son petit micro chéri et son pied de micro, évidement. Lui il restait là a regarder Reita plus en détails. C'était son truc a lui, essayer de comprendre si quelques choses clochait ou pas rien qu'en regardant les gens. _

_Il se leva, posant doucement sa guitare, et alla vers son amis, le bandé. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et lui dit doucement pour pas que Ruki l'entende._

**« Ça va Rei'? T'as l'air tout déprimé... ça va avec Ruki? »**

_Le dit Bassiste leva les yeux immédiatement vers le brun, le fixant dans les yeux avec une intensité tellement...Intense que c'était vraiment, flippant. Au bout d'un long silence, il répondit doucement._

**« Pourquoi ça n'irais pas avec lui...? Je l'aime, et il m'aime. Alors tout va bien. »**

_Aoi ne semblais pas tellement de son avis, il afficha une moue sur ses lèvres, une moue que son amis fixa bizarrement. Pouvait-il vraiment croire ce qui se passait entre Reita et Ruki? Il ne lui semblais pas qu'ils soient heureux, que tout allais bien comme il disait. Alors il reprit a voix basse._

**« Je sais pas, il a pas l'air super attentionné avec toi. Tu mérite quelqu'un qui te rende ton amour. Et puis, vous êtes ensembles depuis quelques temps, si sa se trouve... ça va moins bien au niveau... » **_Il regarda vers le bas, et Reita suivit son regard qui s'attarda sur leurs entrejambe respectifs. _**« Enfin... Tu m'as suivit... »**

**« T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien ... »**_Il marqua une petite pause et ajouta en insistant bien_ **« A ce niveau-là... »**

_Le grand brun eut un sourire sur les lèvres, et finit par reprendre a haute voix, comme si rien ne s'était passé._

**« Bon alors... On fait quoi aujourd'huiii? Hein? Une petite partouze musicale sa vous dit? »**

_Le petit blond qui s'amusait depuis tout a l'heure a faire des réglages, leva brusquement la tête vers le grand brun qui avait un air enjoué soudainement. Et le petit dit_

**« Heu... Tu veux commencer par quel chanson? »**

_Aoi se tourna vers le tout petit, avec un sourire énorme sur ses lèvres. Le revoir lui faisait tellement de bien. Aller savoir pourquoi il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, malgré que son copain soit là. Il répondit en chassant ses pensées_

**« Aucune idée... Ruki Mon choupinou, pourquoi tu choisirais pas pour une fois? »**

**« Mais c'est que... Je sais pas... Et puis là, je suis occupé... Choisissez-vous, de toute façon, tout m'ira... »** _Et il s'en retourna faire mumuse avec son micro chéri._

**« Ne peut-il pas choisir une fois dans sa vie une chanson par laquelle commencer? Il est stupide ou quoi? »** _lança le gothique un peu agacé, et amusé par le comportement de son ami._

**« Si il a pas envie, il a le droit pas de choisir quand même. Tu va pas lui imposer ça quand même! »** _S'énerva un peu le bassiste._

_Alors que le petit blond faillit s'étouffer au pied du micro. Tout les deux le regardèrent, et il fit un sourire gêné._

**« Désolé, y'a trop de poussière... Aoi comme tu vis là, tu pourrais faire le ménage franchement... »**

_Aoi leva les yeux au ciel sous ce commentaire vraiment peu amicale, qu'il n'aimais pas. Il se tourna vers son Reita a lui, et lui sourit en l'attirant sur le canapé qui était présent. Il se posa a côté de sa guitare et lui dit alors._

**« Et toi, par quoi tu veux commencer? Un truc tranquille pour t'échauffer les doigts? »**

_Reita soupira profondément, ce genre de questions l'exaspérait, mais malgré qu'il n'avais nullement envie de répondre, il fit un effort quand... Il entendit une folle arrivé... Comme Aoi, une folle._

**« Y'a des gens dans la salle! »** _Et Ruwa arriva dans la pièce en souriant. _**« Et oui, y'a des gens dans la salle! Je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir mes gens... Han, je vous aime »**

_Les deux autres assis sur le canapés le regardèrent sans rien dire, pendant que le petit chanteur, vint jusqu'à courir dans les bras de son guitariste favori._

**« Han, Ruwa, Tu m'as manqué, tu peut pas savoir... »**

**« Toujours aussi petit toi hein »**_ le taquina Ruwa, en ébouriffant ses cheveux._

**« Hey! Toujours aussi féminin! » **_répondit le petit chanteur assez content et tellement souriant._

_Mais leurs étreintes se finit au plus grand désespoir du chanteur qui reprit son air silencieux et invisible qu'avant. Et Reita qui se mettait a bouder comme ça. C'était bizarre comme si Aoi était le seul a saisir la gaieté de la chose. Il ne se leva pas pour autant, et finalement le blond vint s'avachir sur les deux autres 'guitaristes' du groupe, tirant un sourire forcés du bassiste, et des chatouilles du gothique. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient spéciaux tous ensembles... Mais il manquait Kai. Et ça c'était moins drôle, beaucoup moins. Alors que les rires de la blonde se fit entendre dans toute les pièces, bientôt redoublé par la participation de Reita au chatouilles, une petite voix s'éleva dans la pièce._

**«You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You feel like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you makes me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you »**

_Wow. Ruki venait de faire un truc chelou là. Il se mettait a chanter une chanson d'amour en anglais... Comme ça.. Sur un coup de tête? Aoi et Ruwa qui fixait le petit chanteur jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse se tournèrent vers le bassiste et lui dirent d'un amusé par la situation en choeur_

**« Je crois que ça s'adressa à toi! »**

_Et tout deux éclatèrent de rires en regardant l'expression gêné du bassiste qui ne savais plus vraiment bien quoi faire. Et puis finalement Ruwa le jerta du canapé en lui disant_

**« Aller va embrasser ton homme! Qu'est t'attends, qu'il s'évapore? »**

_C'est alors que comme un adolescent, le petit bassiste s'approcha doucement du chanteur, et tout deux rouges de gêne se regardèrent un moment. Il sembla même a Aoi que Ruki murmura quelques choses, mais il ne sut pas quoi, ils étaient trop mort de rire de cette situation. Mais la seconde d'après, tout deux unissaient leurs lèvres... Et ça, malgré qu'il fit tout ce qu'il pouvais, tira une grimace au brun, pas tellement content que tout les deux ailles bien. Mais il ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce que la blonde se réveille._

**« Mais Kai il est pas là? Tu m'avais dit qu'il venait Aoi! »**

**« Bah, en faite, je l'ai eut après toi, il m'as dit qu'il pouvais pas, il avait un rendez-vous important... J'ai finit par croire que c'était avec toi! »** _Répondit le gothique qui fit une moue tout simplement. _

_Les deux n'amoureux finirent par arrêter de se lecher le visage devant les deux âmes pas sensibles qui se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Et Reita finit par dire au deux autres._

**« Et si on reprenait ... commençait la répète? »**

_Le guitariste se leva tout pétillant, il était fin prêt a jouer de son instrument. Tandis que le regard du brun s'attarda sur la mains du bassiste... Qui tenait celle du chanteur... C'était... Bizarre... Ils avaient limite pas échanger un regard depuis le début qu'ils étaient là, et là c'était l'amour fou? Et si il suffisait qu'il lui chante une belle chanson au bassiste, il tomberais amoureux de lui? Pourquoi pas Momiji Manju? Il chassa encore cette pensés jaloux de sa tête, et se leva a son tours ramassa sa guitare qui avait finit par terre, histoire d'éviter les coups de pieds mal placé du guitariste blond de tout à l'heure, et tout quatre se mirent a leurs places et commença leurs répétitions dans la joie et la bonne humeur, même si Aoi ne savait plus quoi faire pour attiré l'attention du blond bassiste... Quoi que se foutre a poils se serais radical... Mais peut être trop choquant xDD._

-

-

* * *

-

Un petit chapitre, mais voilà, ça plante plus ou moins le décor de la fiction...

Aller, je me met a faire le second xDDD On se revoit au prochain chapitre, ne? xDDD


	2. Verso

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre: La réalité**

**Titre complet :** L'envers du décor,.. La réalité de l'image.

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple :** ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note:** Je sais que « Vocaliste » n'existe pas en francais... Mais je trouve ce mot bien plus jolie que « Chanteur » Donc voilà xD

Ah ouais aussi, bon je le dit là : le passage de **« Yaoi »** n'est pas de moi... Nan, c'est une amie qui me l'a écrit :) et je tenais a lui dire merci.. Donc voilà : Merci a toi **Kibastunette** sans qui ce chapitre n'aurais peut être pas vu le jours xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_C'était le lendemain de la fameuse répétition. Ils venaient tout les deux de rentrer d'une petite promenade... Enfin promenade, c'était plus ou moins ça... Il lui avait payer une glace, ils avaient passé un bon petit moment tout les deux en amoureux. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le plus petit, qui était plus que ravit de cette après-midi... Seulement, voilà quand il passa la porte de leurs maison, il sentit comme un courant d'air passé entre lui et Reita.. D'ailleurs, c'était même plus qu'un courant d'air. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a son n'amoureux. Son regard c'était assombrit, et son visage lui s'était fermé. Le petit brun le savait... Le blond était pas content. Par habitude, il commença doucement a reculer vers le salon, comme si il avait put lui échappé... Et là tout commença vraiment. _

_Le bassiste ferma la porte a clé, et commença a se dirigé vers le chanteur qui essayait de s'enfuir, de se cacher... Il n'était pas calme... Seulement, tout deux savaient ce qu'il allait arrivé, et tout deux recommençaient encore et encore la même chose depuis quelques temps. Sa lui avait bien tilter au vocaliste que son amant ne lui avait pas encore fait payé la répétition d'hier... Mais aujourd'hui il n'avais rien fait. Reita finit par vraiment s'énerver et cria_

**« Viens ici! Viens! Ne m'oblige pas a te courir après où je te ferais encore plus mal! »**

_Certains pourraient penser que le bassiste était seulement un sadique qui aimait lui faire mal. Et ces gens là se tromperaient gravement. Le petit chanteur, finit par se faire trouver... C'était toujours la même cachette. Et puis il voulais pas vraiment que son amant lui fasse encore plus mal que la dernière fois! Mais il eut seulement le temps de lui dire_

**« Mais Rei, j'ai rien fait! »**

_Il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas comme ça que le blond allait l'épargner... Bien au contraire. Mais il ne pouvais s'empêcher d'essayer de se défendre... De trouver quelque choses qui pourrais le calmer un peu... Sans succès. Il était pire que tout, a chaque fois c'était pire quand il parlais. Et Reita le saisit par les cheveux, avant de le traîner a travers a peu près tout le salon qui était bien grand... Le brun avait si mal, qu'il se dépêchais d'essayer de le suivre, si bien que parfois quand il tombait il pouvait sentir des poignées de ses cheveux se faire arrachés sous la force colossales du bassiste. Dans ses moments là, il ne pouvais que se mettre a trembler sous les gifles du blond... Il ne fallait pas croire que ce n'était que des gifles... Le blond y mettais toute sa force, et le brun le sentait passé. Chaque chocs le faisait un peu tomber sur le sol... Il sentait son corps devenir fébrile, et qui commençait a l'abandonner a chaque fois. Et Reita qui commençait a ne plus se retenir vraiment, et malgré tout il essayait de se tenir droit, de lui faire face, de lui parler, de le rassurer..._

**« Rei... Je .. t'aime moi... »**

_Complètement stupide? ou Masochiste? Je ne saurais vraiment le dire. Le blond ne supporta pas ces mots, et prit le premier vase qui lui tombais sous la mains pour le fracasser sur le crâne du brun, qui tomba dans les vapes... Malheureusement il fut instantanément réveillé par une violente douleurs au ventre. Il y porta ses petites mains, avant de sentir quelques choses le heurter violemment a nouveau... Plus de doutes possibles, son amant était purement entrain de se défouler sur lui. _

_Ruki avait beau chercher, il ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il n'avais rien dit de mauvais, ni rien fait... Il tenta de croiser le regard sombre et remplit de colère du blond, qui s'acharnait a le frapper dans les côtés, encore et encore, et encore, et encore... Cherchais-il a tester sa résistance? A savoir combien de temps mettrais ses côtes avant de céder? Il finit par essayer de se relever, se mangeant un revers qui le fit retomber comme une crêpes sur le sol... C'était pas son jours aujourd'hui... Il entendait vaguement l'homme qu'il aimais lui parler... A la limite de la conscience tellement il souffrais il entendit seulement..._

**« ...Jamais tu entends! Jamais!... Tu m'appartient!! »**

_Il commença a fermer les yeux pour essayer de penser a autres choses en attendant sagement qu'il finisse... Mais les coups s'arrêtèrent tout seul... _

_D'ailleurs,il en profita pour tenter, tant bien que mal de reprendre une respiration normale, ses muscles se décontractant peu à peu. Le brun se demandait quand est-ce que la torture recommencerait, quand est-ce qu'il ressentirait à nouveau, le poing de son amant s'enfoncer violemment dans son ventre... Pour ne rien arranger, ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et un mal de tête insupportable le fit souffrir de plus bel; il se doutait bien que Reita n'avait pas terminé avec lui, il savait que quelque chose se préparait... Seulement, il était déjà bien trop faible pour essayer de fuir. A son grand étonnement, ce ne fut pas une tornade de coups qui s'abattit sur lui, non, c'était bien plus doux, bien plus agréable. En effet, cette doucereuse pression qu'il ressentait au creux de son cou n'était autre que les lèvres de son amant. Le blond embrassait, suçotait, mordillait la chaire du petit brun qui préférait ce traitement-ci au précédent. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur des coups que le bassiste lui avait portés. Il jugea bon de protester une dernière fois, qui sait ? Peut-être que le bassiste arrêterait cette douce torture..._

« **Reita...mon amour j'ai... »**

**  
**_Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit le poing du bandé s'enfoncer profondément violemment dans son ventre, le souffle coupé, un long gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que le bassiste, lui, descendait de plus en plus bas et ce malgré les protestations du petit brun. Celui-ci sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer petit à petit, mais contre sa propre volonté. Les mains du blonds parcouraient son corps sans retenue, explorant chaque parcelle de chair: il voulait le faire sien, et ça, Ruki l'avait bien compris c'est pourquoi il ne s'opposa plus aux caresses du blond, qui étaient à la fois désagréables et si délectables...  
Son propre pantalon glissa sur ses cuisses, découvrant sa peau pâle et tellement désirable aux yeux du blond qui visiblement, ne faisait même plus attention à ce que pouvait ressentir Ruki en ce moment même; Après quelques minutes, tous deux furent déshabillés, seulement deux choses s'opposaient encore au désire du blond: leurs boxers respectifs. Takanori espérait encore que le bassiste reculerait au dernier moment, qu'il le laisserait en paix, mais Reita semblait déterminé à faire de Ruki son pantin, son jouet... Il savait ce a quoi il devait s'attendre de la part du bassiste... Ça faisait des mois que c'était toujours la même choses... Alors, le plus jeune recommença à se débattre, de plus en plus fort, pour enfin échapper à l'emprise que le plus âgé avait sur son corps. Essayant d'atteindre le hall au plus vite...Ne pensant plus à la douleur qui brûlait son corps à petit feu, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose : sortir. Les clefs de la maison se trouvaient malheureusement dans une des poches de la veste de Rei-Chan, et...il n'eut pas le temps de chercher qu'une main puissante pressa son cou, le poussant habilement contre la porte. Le petit brun se courba, une mimique douloureuse sur son visage, la poignée de la porte avait embardé sa colonne vertébrale ce qui évidemment, le faisait souffrir.  
Sans qu'il n'ai le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il se sentit déchiré de l'intérieur, en effet Reita avait, en un rien de temps, baissé leurs sous-vêtements. Ses coups de hanches étaient violents, si douloureux qu'à chaque fois, le chanteur sentait une vague de douleur le submerger. Il ne parvenait pas à ressentir quelconque plaisir, juste la douleur, encore et encore, coups après coups. Un larme roula sur sa joue, ce qui échappa bien sûr au bassiste qui lui, éprouvait visiblement, un plaisir inouï à faire souffrir son amant. Le blond allait et venait mais il se rendit bien vite compte que Takanori n'y prenait aucun plaisir, en un semblant de "gentillesse", sa main caressa fébrilement l'entre-jambe de Ruki, celui-ci gémit, de douleur et de plaisir. Reita ralentit peu à peu, sur le coups de la fatigue, faisant glisser le plus petit au sol, sur le tapis. Le blond ré-accelera la cadence, ses coups de reins étaient violents et de plus en plus rapide, sa main exerçant un pression agréable sur cette partie tellement sensible. Le dos du chanteur rougissant à chaque mouvement, lui arrachant des gémissements partagés entre douleur et plaisir. Mais c'est après quelques minutes que Deux râles rauques résonnèrent dans la pièce, ils avaient atteins le summum du plaisir malgré la souffrance que le plus jeune pouvait ressentir en ce moment.  
Le nippon blond le rapprocha de son torse, caressant son épaule rougie et brûlée du bout des doigts, il se releva en tenant le plus petit entre ses bras, l'aidant à rejoindre la chambre car c'était a peine si Takanori pouvait tenir sur ses jambes tout seul... Avec tout ce qui lui était arrivé en ce jours... _

_Une fois dans leurs chambre, le bassiste l'allongea délicatement sur le lit, et passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de son amant. A son tour, il rejoignit le lit, regardant Takanori s'endormir ...Il tremblait un peu mais il ne s'en enquis pas. Délicatement, il replaçait quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de son n'amoureux endormit. Il le regardait dormir, et une vague de tristesse le submergea. Quelques larmes lui vint au yeux, et dans un doux baiser sur le front du petit brun, il lui murmura avant de sombrer de fatigue... On croirais pas comme ça, mais frapper et violer quelqu'un, c'est épuisant..._

**« Vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire Ruki-Chan.. »**

-

-

-  
-

_Après quelques bonnes heures de sommeil bien mérité, c'est a nouveau sur cette chambre, comme tout les jours, que ses yeux s'ouvrirent a la lumière artificiel de la lampe... Il était déjà bien tard dans la journée, d'ailleurs, c'était même carrément la soirée en faite. Il n'entendait rien que le silence autour de lui... C'était étrange, car dans ses souvenirs, le blond était sencer être dans la même pièce. Il essaya de se redresser un peu, et bonjours la douleur qui survient comme un constant rappel des horreurs que Reita faisait... Il avait presque faillit oublié tout ça. Seulement voilà, son gentil corps lui rappelais bien, et par habitude, il se découvrit pour voir si justement ça se voyait... Non, pas encore... Quoi que, a bien y regarder, c'était un peu plus violet que tout a l'heure... Mais c'était très léger comme couleur, personne n'y verrais rien... Au moment où le petit brun commençait a faire l'état des blessures, il eut la surprise de voir son amant débarquer dans leurs chambre et lui dire._

**« N'y touches pas! »**

_Tout mouvement du vocaliste se stoppèrent et ses bras retombèrent sur leurs lit... Après un long regard pesant pour le petit brun, le gentil Blond s'approcha de lui doucement. Vous pensez peut être que le brun allait reculer, ou l'engueuler? Heureusement, il ne dit rien. Ruki se laissait faire, car il savait que plus on protestait, et plus on il s'en mangeait dans la figure; malheureusement pour lui, il y avait des moments où l'instinct de survit, ne suit pas la raison qu'on voudrais prendre. Alors Rei-Chan s'assit tout a côté de son n'amoureux et le regarda un très très long moment sans dire le moindre mot. Ce fut en faite le tours du petit brun, qui lui dit tout bas, une petite larmes se mit a couler sur sa joue._

**« Désolé Rei-Chan... Je voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère... Pardonnes moi s'il te plais... »**

_Le dénommé Rei-Chan, eut un léger sourire tendre, et le prit dans ses bras délicatement, pour éviter de lui faire mal en appuyant sur une ou plusieurs de ses blessures, et lui murmura amoureusement._

**« Je t'aime... Ne me refais jamais ça Kiki... »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime... Je suis vraiment désolé, vraiment... »**

_Le petit brun pleurais. Il pleurais de fatigue, de douleur, et de tristesse... Il en avait des raisons de pleurer. Certains diront, « mais pourquoi il reste avec lui? » Simplement parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, malgré tout ce que Reita pouvait lui faire, il l'aimais... Pour ses moments de tendresses, et d'humanité qu'il avait. Il l'aimais simplement... La peur? Il n'avais pas peur que Reita le frappe.. Pas a ce moment. Il avait seulement peur quand il voyait cette lueur dans les yeux de son amant... La lueur qui annonçait le début de tout ça..._

_Le blond s'écarta doucement du petit brun, et d'un geste remplie de tendresse, il essuya délicatement les petites larmes qui coulaient, en lui disant._

**« Ne pleures pas Kiki-Chan. Je t'en pris ne pleures pas... »**

_Non, Reita ne cherchais pas a se faire pardonner ce qu'il a fait... Pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il continuais de penser qu'il avait raison et que Ruki avait tord. Lui faire du mal n'était pas vraiment dans ses intentions, mais il voulais seulement que le brun comprenne qu'il lui appartenais, que c'était son homme a lui, et qu'il n'avais pas a aller voir ailleurs! Quant au brun... Il ne pensait plus vraiment là. Il faisait seulement un effort pour arrêter de pleurer comme le voulait son amant-pour-qui-il-ferais-n'importe-quoi. Le blond se leva simplement et disparût de la chambre. A peine eut-il passer la porte que les larmes du brun reprirent de plus belles. Il n'arrivais pas a se contrôler, parce que ses changements d'humeur lui faisait mal, et le faisait souffrir psychologiquement. A vrai dire, il ne savait même pas comment ils en étaient arrivé là... Au début tout semblais normal, et si simple. Reita souriait beaucoup plus, il était plus joyeux... Et maintenant il était presque tout le temps en colère, et paraissait tout le temps triste. Le brun se demandait où il avait fait une connerie pour que tout parte a volo comme ça. _

_Il eut a seulement le temps d'essuyer ses larmes avant que le blond ne revienne dans leurs chambre. Il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer combien lui était triste, mais il savais que Reita le savait. Ils faisaient juste semblant de ne pas voir, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi il avait les yeux rouges... Mais il le savais, et malgré ce qu'on pouvais croire, ça lui faisait mal au blond. Il fit un petit sourire et dire a son Ruki-Chan._

**« Tiens, il faut que tu manges mon Kiki-Chan » **

_Il posa alors le plateau remplie de nourriture pour son brun a côté de lui sur la table. Le petit brun ne répondit pas vraiment. En faite, il était bien trop occupé a se demander si il allais manger ou pas... Mais comme Rei-Chan était là, il valait mieux manger quand même. Il eut alors un petit sourire forcé et lui dit_

**« Merci Reita-Chan. »**

**« Dans une semaine on verras plus rien, et tu seras a nouveau tout beau. »**_ Reprit le blond._

_Le brun ne dit rien non plus, il ne fallait pas contrarié le blond, pas pendant cette semaines, c'était plus ou moins le seul moment où il était presque tout le temps adorable. En même temps Ruki ne sortais pas, facile de pas s'énerver quand son amant ne voit personne d'humain a part vous... nan? La vie était curieusement faite, c'est ce qu'il fallait se dire. La logique n'était pas forcément de mise dans cette relation particulière qu'entretenaient les deux Gazemans. _

_Ruki eut une grimace en se bougeant pour se saisir du plateau que Rei-Chan lui avait apporter. Grimace qui ne passa pas inaperçu au yeux du blond. Tout deux savaient parfaitement que Ruki grimaçait a cause de la douleur que lui procuraient cet énorme bleu qui allait apparaître bientôt sur son ventre blême. Le regard du blond se perdit dans le vague pendant quelques secondes, avant de finalement ajouter a l'intention du brun a présent entrain de dévorer les plats fait avec -Amour- par Reita. _

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi. Tout ira bien Kiki-Chan... Tout va aller bien maintenant. »**

**« ... Mais Rei-Chan... Dans même pas une semaine, on a une autre répète... »** _Osa timidement le brun, qui se perdait déjà dans la nourriture..._

**« On verras ce qui arriveras... Si tu n'as pas l'intention de me tromper avec le premier venu comme le marchand de glace- »**

**« - Il n'y a que toi Rei-Chan dans ma vie! Je n'aimerais jamais que toi, je te promet. Les autres je m'en fiches- » **_le coupa Kiki, qui fut couper par le blond..._

**« -Ne dis pas de sottises! Je vois bien comment tu les regardes! » **_commença a s'énerver le blond_

_Le brun stoppa toute activité... Comment le blond pouvait penser qu'il avait des vues sur d'autres garçons que lui? C'était impensable pour Ruki! Il remit le plateau en place, et prit les mains du blond pour capter son regard. Une fois que ses prunelles chocolats trouvèrent leurs homologues, il lui dit sérieusement._

**« Vois-tu comment je TE regardes? Vois-tu tout mon amour pour toi? Tout ce que je suis prêt a faire juste pour toi? Le vois-tu? Dis moi... Le vois-tu Rei-Chan? »**

_Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore compris... Le brun était vraiment, vraiment épris du blond. C'est simple, pour lui le bassiste était purement et simplement l'homme de sa vie et personne ne le ferais changer d'avis! C'est pour ça qu'il restais, jours après jours; coups après coups... Viols après Viols... Il restait par amour, et par espoir qu'il changerais, du moins, qu'il arrêterais ça... Il remarquait bien, le doutes dans les reflets de l'âme de son Amant décoloré... Il n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui le poussait a ne pas le croire, a remettre chacun de ses dire, faits et gestes en cause, mais l'espoir de tout effacer était présent dans le coeur du brun. Il fit un petit sourire tout tendre a son n'amoureux, qui au bout d'une ou deux minutes de profondes recherches, ne trouva rien d'autre que sceller ses lèvres a celles de son amant dans un long, profond, et tendre baiser. Seul restais l'amour quand la haine s'en allais._

-

-

* * *

-

Et voilà une autre petite partie de l'histoire xD.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, rendez vous au prochain chapitre xD.


	3. L'influence de l'Amour

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre: L'influence de l'amour....  
**

**Titre complet : **L'influence de l'amour, nous pousse a des choses...**  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple :** ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note: **Un petit chapitre tranquillou pernardou xD.Il va y avoir peu de chapitre je pense xD.

-

**

* * *

**

-

-

_Aujourd'hui, c'était le jours des fameuses répétitions... Et cette fois, il y aurais tout le monde. Oui, mais voilà. Cela faisait a peine une semaine que Ruki se reposait, et malgré ça, il ne savais toujours pas ce que son cher et tendre Bassiste avait décidé pour lui. Car c'était le bassiste qui décidait de ce que pouvais, et ne pouvais pas faire Ruki. C'était logique non? Il était plus vieux... Il savait mieux que lui ce qui était le mieux que lui. Et puis.. Le petit blond l'aimait, alors forcément, il n'irais pas le contrarié. Non! _

_Ce fut une bonne matinée, car, notre beau blond agile de ses doigts, avait décidé que aujourd'hui, Taka-Chan avait le droit de sortir dehors pour aller faire la répète.... Seulement comme toujours.. Reita ne serais pas loin. C'était normal. Il aimait le petit chanteur, et il avait envie d'être avec lui... Nan? De toute façon qui se souciait de savoir pourquoi il serais là? Tout le monde s'en fichait, et le petit Vocaliste n'avais qu'une pensée a l'esprit celle que son amoureux serait avec lui. Et tout ceci lui suffisait amplement. Pas besoin de calcule savant pour comprendre que rien au monde ne le séparerait de Reita. Rien... En théorie évidement._

_Ce jours là, ils arrivèrent tout deux mains dans la mains, ce qui évidement tira une grimace au grand gothique a qui ça ne plaisait pas. Cela passa inaperçu en réalité. Reita aussi émit ce sentiment de jalousie quand son chanteur a lui, se fit encore étreindre par la grande follace de Ruwa. Il aimait pas qu'on touche a SON chanteur... mais il ne dit rien.. Quel bonté d'âme ce Reita... Il restait planté là a les regarder avant de se faire kidnappé par Kai qui voulais absolument lui parler de je-ne-sais-quoi-pour-je-ne-sais-quel-raison.. Et même avec les explications, Rei n'y compris rien de plus. Et c'est un peu par hasard que le petit chanteur se retrouva seul avec le guitariste qu'il appréciait le moins dans le groupe._

**« Alors.. Ruki... Avec Reita... ça va?»**

_Il n'aimait pas le ton du grand brun. Mais Takanori était habitué a se taire et faire semblant. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire en répondant le plus sobrement du monde._

**« Oui... »**

_Le pauvre Chanteur ne savais plus vraiment où se mettre. Il savait que les démonstrations d'affections en publique n'étais pas du goût de Reita, ni de parler de leurs relations. Et le nain n'aimais pas quand le bassiste se fâchait.... Oh que non, il n'aimais pas ça, mais vraiment pas du tout. C'était la seule chose qui lui filait des frissons rien que d'y penser. Il eut alors inconsciemment le réflexe de se tenir les bras comme si d'un coup le froid s'était insinuer dans la pièce, jusqu'à le faire trembler. Mais le brun lui ne s'arrêtais pas là..._

**« Dis moi.. ça fait quoi de sortir avec un membre du groupe? T'as pas un peu l'impression de foutre la merde? Imagine sa se finit mal entre vous? Tu crois qu'on préféra te garder plutôt que lui? »**

_Si Aoi était un connard d'enfoiré? Ruki en tout cas le pensait fortement. Mais il avait bien trop peur de ce que pourrais en dire Reita de son comportement. Et si Aoi déformait les choses de tels façons que Ruki soit en faute? Valait mieux pas y penser... _

**« TU RÉPOND OUAIS! »**

_Le plus petit sursauta par habitude. Oui, Takanori avait l'habitude de sursauter a chaque fois qu'on élevait la voix. Surtout quand ça venait de Reita... Avec le temps, il avait appris a savoir quand son amant commençait a devenir l'homme qu'il craignait le plus... Mais il n'avais toujours pas trouver comment échaper a cet homme là qu'il n'aimais pas vraiment. Il finit par s'éloigner un peu tout en répondant le plus bas possible, aux bords des larmes et de l'envie de le frapper... (Imaginer Ruki frapper quelqu'un c'était une idée totalement hilarante, il ne ferais pas de mal a une mouche, __de peur que Reita en soit contrarié.)_

**« Il m'aime. Je l'aime. Sa se finiras pas. Y'auras pas de problème. Tout vas bien. »**

_Ruki était aussi bête au point de croire que c'était ce que voulait entendre Aoi? Non. Seulement c'était la seule version qu'il connaissait... Et puis quand on enlevait l'homme qui lui faisait peur et le maltraitait, Reita était un amant totalement adorable... Bien que souvent entrain de s'assurer que le petit chanteur ne faisait rien de mal avec personne. Parfois Reita allait même jusqu'à imaginer des choses... Comme il y a une semaine... ou sois-disant il aurais coucher avec le glacier... tout ça parce que le monsieur lui avait sourit, et que Ruki aussi avec les yeux brillants. C'était pas sa faute si il aimait tant les glaces le petit nain quand même?_

_Il entendit Aoi soupirer un moment. Bien sûr que Kiki-Chan savait parfaitement que le Gothique voulais le Bassiste pour lui tout seul... Mais croyez le bien, il n'irait jamais dire ce que c'était d'être avec le blond... Et encore moins si Reita pouvais l'apprendre... Manquerais plus que ça ... Non. Et puis, il voulais le garder rien qu'à lui son blondinet... Malgré ses défauts, il l'aimais comme c'était pas possible. Et avant même que Ruki ne puisse dire quelques choses, Aoi l'enserrais dans ses bras, le collant tout a lui, comme son amant avait l'habitude de le faire... Avec plein de tendresse. C'était... étrange._

**« Pardonne moi Ruki... Je dit ça pour ton bien, je voudrais pas que tu souffres pour rien... »**

_Comme si il allait le croire.. Il était pas si bête, néanmoins, le petit blond dont les blessures n'étaient pas totalement guérirent poussa un gémissement plaintif, malgré lui. Le grand brun s'écarta un peu pour découvrir une grimace de douleurs sur le visage du petit chanteur. C'est alors qu'en regardant bien le visage du blondinet, il se rendit compte que le plus petit avait quand même une petite trace bleuté... Bon d'accord, très peu visible, mais a bien y regarder, il la voyait. Il lui demanda alors sérieusement, ayant perdus toute cette jalousie._

**« Ruki... Dis moi... Qui t'as fait ça? »**

**« Mais... de ... De quoi tu parles..? » **_commença Ruki qui voulais essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du guitariste _**  
**

**« Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.... Dis moi.. QUI t'as fait cette marque là! » **

_Ruki était son ami avant tout. Il l'enviait, mais il l'aimais quand même. La jalousie et l'envie n'effacent pas l'amour. Jamais. Le petit Vocaliste fit semblant de ne pas comprendre... Il essayait de se débattre, mais le grand brun voyait bien que certains mouvement lui sortait des grimaces. Aoi avait compris ce qui se passait... Ruki c'était fait battre... Mais de là a savoir par qui, c'était encore un grand mystère... Il retenta alors ..._

**« Ruki... Dis moi... Qui t'as battus... Tu peut tout me dire... »**

_Cela aurait été si beau d'avoir la possibilité de tout dire... Mais ce n'étais pas le cas de Ruki, et puis, pourquoi risquer de perdre son amant pour ... ça? Cela ne valait pas le coup. Le plus petit haussa simplement les épaules, fuyant son regard et s'attarda sur ses propres chaussures... Elles étaient magnifiques y'avais pas a y redire, mais ...bon. Il répondit seulement tout bas._

**« C'est rien... Sa passeras... C'est rien... »**

_C'est marrant, comme parfois ça sonnait faux dans la bouche des gens...Et sans plus se sentir, il empoigna Ruki et l'attira dans ses bras pour le réconforter... Pour se réconforter... Il avais été nul. Ruki souffrait et lui il n'avais penser en ce jours qu'à essayer de lui voler son Reita... A moitié entrain de pleurer par sensibilité, il lui dit._

**« POURQUOI! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire hein? »**

_Les autres ne tardèrent par a arriver alertés par le cris de Aoi... Et Reita le premier. Non ils n'avaient pas oublié la présence de Aoi et Ruki... Seulement, ils étaient partirent dans une passionnante discussion et avaient carrément tout zapper. Reita entra dans la pièce.... Et ce qu'il vit ne lui plu point. Ruki avait bien entendu essayer de repousser le brun quand il vit son homme... Seulement le guitariste était plus fort que lui. Et... la jalousie de Reita était plus forte que tout. Il dit d'une voix non chalante._

**« C'est quoi ton problème?! Lâche le!»**

_Seulement, le brun a moitié en pleurs ne trouva rien de plus intelligent que de lâcher Ruki. Il ravala ses larmettes, et leurs dit le plus calmement possible..._

**« Ruki a été battu. Et tu n'as rien remarquer Reita! »**

_Personne ne surprit le regard noir que le bassiste lança a son vocaliste, comme si il avait tout avouer de leurs secret a lui. Au lieu de ça, le petit chanteur répondit seulement, pour éviter la catastrophe..._

**« Laisse Reita en dehors de ça... On voulais pas vous inquiéter... Y'a quelques jours je me suis fait attaquer dans la rue.. C'est tout... »**

_Le petit décoloré bandé laissa apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, et ne put s'empêcher d'emprisonner son Kiki-Chan par derrière... Laissant a Ruki le soin d'apprécier le souffle, et le délicat parfum qui s'échapait de son amant... Juste de quoi lui faire perdre la tête... _

_Les trois autres étaient sur le culs, c'étaient le moins qu'on puisse dire. Personne ne leurs disaient rien a eux... Personnes.. En même temps c'était le but du jeu. Et Ruwa ne put s'empêcher de demander._

**« Et tu sais ce qu'ils te voulaient ses gens? Ils étaient plusieurs nan? »**

_Tout le monde retint son souffle... Reita le premier... Il avait confiance en l'amour que lui portait Ruki... Seulement... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de douter de ce qu'il pourrais dire, ou faire... Et c'était ça qui les bouffaient de l'intérieur tout les deux. Alors pour déconner le petit blond dit tout bas.._

**« Je sais pas... Me kidnapper pour me violer peut être... N'importe quoi... »**

_L'emprise du bassiste se resserras légèrement sur le chanteur. Il savait que c'était pas un sujet a aborder... Mais qu'y pouvais-t-il si les autres essayaient de lui en parler? Il soupira quand Kai lui demanda effarée._

**« Ils t'ont violés aussi? »**

**« Mais tu étais où Rei pendant tout ce temps là? » **_lança Aoi_

_Taka-Chan se disait qu'il avait vraiment des amis glandus... C'étaient pas leurs faute mais ils étaient vraiment stupides. Il soupira en disant tout bas encore._

**« Mais non... Reita est arrivé avant... C'est pour ça que je l'aime... C'est mon Héro... »**

_Le bassiste regardait ses amis qui avaient l'air d'avoir beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup trop de questions... Ce qu'il n'appréciait pas tellement. Il se rapprocha alors de l'oreille piercer du nabot, et lui souffla doucement..._

**« Cela Suffit... On rentre a la maison... Maintenant... »**

_Si le petit chanteur était contente de rentrer a la maison? Oui et non... Il ne savais pas ce qu'il allait y trouver en y revenant... Reita serait-il encore gentil? Pourrais-t-il profiter de sa tendresse et de son amour? Ou allait-il encore se mettre en colère? Il n'en savait rien, et c'était ça qui l'effrayait le plus en faite. Il fit un faux sourire a tout le monde, et dit alors a tout les amis._

**« Je suis un peu fatigué... Je crois que je vais rentrer... Rei... Tu va rester encore un peu? »**

**« Non. Je viens avec toi voyons... »**

_De quoi ils avaient l'air là tout les deux? Comme si c'était Ruki qui décidait dans le couple... On y croyait pas du tout... Mais ça faisait bien que de temps en temps, Ruki prenne l'initiative... Enfin devant les gens... En vrais ça dépendait de l'humeur de Monsieur le Bassiste de Son Coeur. _

_Ils dirent au revoir a leurs membres de Gazetto qu'ils aimaient beaucoup, et tout les deux, en amoureux, rentrèrent a la maison...._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Alors comment que vous trouvez mon chapitre hein? xD

Je sent que la fiction va pas être très longue xD.

Sakane... Si tu pouvais donner le liens de ton illustration en entier que je voyes se serais gentil xD Parce que j'ai pas réussir a voir xD. Et ouais on est blonde ou on ne l'est pas hein xD.

Aller se fait tard... je vais aller dormir moiii Kisu les gens xD.


	4. Everything is Dangerous

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : Everything Is Dangerous...  
**

**Titre complet :**** Everything is Dangerous... In love... (Tout est dangereux... En amour.)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple :** ... Vous verrez bien xD.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note:** Alors là.. ce chapitre, il est un peu... Trop niais a mon goût... Esperons que vous aimerez xD**  
**

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

-

_Une autre après-midi déjà bien entamé régnait dans ce petit Royaume. La princesse venait justement de changer de chaîne tellement l'ennuie le gagnait. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir, et Rei l'aurait très mal pris de toute manière. Le problème était bien là quand même. Reita n'étais pas ici, et le petit vocaliste avait mal. Pourquoi il avait mal? Oh suffisait de pas grand chose... Peut être parce que son merveilleux amant l'avait encore frappé la veille, pour une raison qui ne revenait pas au petit blondinet? Reita savait toujours où viser pour lui faire mal et que ça ne se voies pas. Oui a force, il était devenu un pro, a croire que ça l'amusait de lui cogner dessus... C'était peut être pour ça qu'il le faisait si souvent? Les pensées de Ruki partais dans tout les sens, partagé entre son amour inconditionnel pour le bassiste et la peur rationnel qu'à chaque moment il se mette en colère. D'après le dicton: "quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent"... Seulement lui il ne pouvais pas danser, et il ne voulais pas. C'était peut être pas facile de comprendre pourquoi il continuais de rester, jours après jours avec l'homme qui le maltraitait... Mais il ne pouvais pas supporter d'être séparée de Reita.._

_Assis sur le canapé, les jambes resserés au maximum contre sa poitrine, a l'aide de ses petits bras, il soupira doucement. Sa vie ne servait a rien quand IL n'étais pas là. Tristement il posa son visage sur ses genoux, les larmes au yeux. Et si son amant était partit dans les bras d'un autre? Peut être que Rei n'avais pas envie de lui dire que c'était finit.. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il le frappait si souvent, il pensait peut être que Ruki partirais tout seul? Mais en aucun cas Kiki ne pouvais s'en aller. Il était bien trop amoureux de ce bandé blond. Il avait cette façon de le rassurer quand il avait mal. Et quand Ruki le surprenait a sourire c'était comme si Dieu lui offrait un cadeau. C'était tellement bon de vivre avec lui. Tellement bon d'avoir le droit de toucher sa peau, de sentir son parfum si près de lui. Tellement bon quand il l'embrassait si doucement, et tendrement, quand il lui disait tout bas qu'il l'aimais... Il lui suffisait d'un rien pour tout oublié... Jusqu'à la prochaine douleur... Jusqu'au prochain sourire de Rei... _

_Une toc a la porte le sortit de sa torpeur. C'était Rei! Il avait finit par lui revenir enfin! Et c'est tout joyeux qu'il s'élança vers cette porte, vers l'homme qu'il ... Et zut raté... C'était l'autre guitariste qui servait a rien. Il le regardait en souriant et lui demanda_

**« Salut Ruki... Je demandais si... Je peut rentrer deux minutes? »**

_Le plus petit le regarda un instant, et finit par le laisser passer, refermant la porte derrière lui. C'était pas sur que Reita appréciais de le voir ici... Il faut dire qu'il avait faillit comprendre que le blond avait quelques problèmes pour se retenir parfois.. Un ange passa entre les deux, pendant que le petit nain le fixait sans se rendre compte que ses joues étaient encore trempé par ses larmes de tout à l'heure. Le brun quand a lui soupira en reprenant.  
_

**« Il n'est pas là Reita? »**

**« Non. Appelle avant de venir la prochaine fois.... »**_ lança Taka-Chan qui alla s'asseoir dans le canapé de la même manière que précédemment.  
_

_Si sa se trouvais c'était avec le brun qui le trompait... C'était peut être pour ça que le brun n'avais jamais supporter Ruki depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il soupira doucement dans son coin en essayant d'oublier la présence de l'autre, qui justement le lui rappela._

**« C'est toi que je voulais voir... Ruki... J'ai quelques chose a te dire... »**

_Le Grand brun finit par s'approcher de lui, et s'asseoir a ses côtés. C'était pas si dur ce qu'il avait a dire, mais pour un sensible comme Aoi, tout était dur quand il sagiçait de ses sentiments... C'est bien la raison pour laquelle il n'étais pas le chanteur, ça et le fait qu'il chantait très mal évidement. Le plus petit releva le visage vers lui, posant son regard dans celui noisette de son Guitariste; comme soudainement intérressé par la pseudo révélation qu'il pourrais faire au petit chanteur.  
_

**« Écoutes.. je sais que ces derniers temps.. J'ai pas été très gentil avec toi... J'ai un peu déconné en faite. Je crois que j'ai un peu été aveuglé par le manque de vous.. enfin, je sais que j'ai pas d'excuse... C'est vrai que..; Je suis votre amis, et je devrais pas agir comme un con avec toi, sous prétexte qu'il me manquait beaucoup plus que toi... Bref... Ce que j'essaye de te dire... C'est que.. La dernière fois, j'ai vraiment pris conscience que... Je tenais a toi. Je veux dire, en temps que chanteur du groupe hein... enfin... Pas que comme ça ... T'est mon amis aussi... Mais voilà... Je voudrais qu'on oublie ce qui s'est passé... D'accord? Tu pourrais oublié que j'ai été con avec toi?... Parce que... JE me suis vraiment inquiété tu sais.. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal. Non! Et la prochaine fois que ça arrive, je tuerais de mes propres mains celui qui te l'as fait! .... Enfin... voilà quoi....»**

_Aoi rougit et détourna le regard, a la grande révélation... Il avait tellement cherhché ses mots, qu'il ne savais plus tellement si le Ruki avait tout suivit de son idée. Au moins, il aurais tout dit, quitte a y revenir plusieurs fois. Quant a Taka-Chan, lui il n'avais pas tout compris. La seule chose qu'il voulais, c'était que Reita reviennes. Il fixa alors le brun, et lui répondit seulement._

**« Ok.»**

_Si Ruki pensait une seule seconde que Aoi tuerais vraiment celui qui lui faisait du mal, c'est-à-dire Reita? Bien sûr que non. C'était qu'une formule... Comme toujours de grand mots, pour rien, pour du vent... Comme toujours des promesses qui ne seront jamais tenus. Il essuya alors les larmes qui avaient finit par lui donner froid a ses petites joues. Quand le brun le regarda a nouveau pour lui demander sérieusement._

**« Ruki... ça va? t'as pas l'air d'aller bien.... »**

_En effet, être assis comme il l'était lui faisait si mal, mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'était d'imaginer Reita le tromper pendant tout ce temps. Il n'aimais pas quand Reita était loin de lui. Il détestait ça. Instantanément les larmes resurgissaient du plus profond mal-être de Ruki. Il n'avais pas confiance en sa capacité a garder Reita amoureux de lui, et fidèle. Peut être parce qu'il avait été conditionner a réagir comme un petit garçon effrayé a chaque fois._

_Le grand brun décida alors de le prendre dans ses bras, et le serra fort contre lui. Seulement il entendit un bruit très suspect provenant du petit blond, qui aprésent pleurait encore plus. Il regarda Ruki et lui dit._

**« C'était quoi ça? Pourquoi tu craques? Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça? »**

**« ... J'ai.... Mal.... » **_lâcha-t-il entre deux sanglots._

_Il avais oublier qu'il ne fallait pas se plaindre devant les autres. Reita n'aimais pas ça, et maintenant Aoi risquerais de s'en mêler...C'était une mauvaise idée... Mais il avait si mal que tout ça lui échapait de la tête. Le brun commença a paniquer... Et il composa le numéro des urgences pour qu'ils viennent les chercher. _

_Quand les secours furent là... Le blond ne voulait pas partir, il refusait catégoriquement de quitter la maison. Si Reita se rendait compte qu'il avait disparut? Il croirais peut être qu'il le quittais, et peut être que plus jamais il ne reverrait son amant! NOn! Il ne devait pas bouger d'un pouce! Il hurlait de douleur, et de tristesse_

**« NANNN! JE VEUX REITA! REIIIIIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »**

_Malheureusement pour lui... Les médécins urgentistes avaient quelques choses pour le faire taire... Quoi de mieux que de se faire shooter pendant tout le trajet?_

_Ils arrivèrent a l'hôpital sans encombre. Les médecins s'occupèrent du plus jeune pendant que Aoi se faisait un sang d'encre. Quand il attendait, une demoiselle en blanc vint le voir et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Suivez moi. Il faut que je vous montre quelques choses. »**

_Il n'opposa aucune résistance et la suivit simplement inquiet ce qu'elle avait a lui dire. Elle semblait si sérieuse que ça le flippait encore plus. A peine entré dans une sale d'examen, elle posa des radio sur le panneaux lumineux et il lui dit alors._

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »**

**« Vous voyez ça? C'est une fracture récente. Probablement celle que vous avez causé aujourd'hui. »**

_Il se rapprocha alors des radios pour mieux les regarder. C'est vrai que ça apparaissait clairement. Mais une question lui vint a l'esprit._

**« Comment se peut-il qu'en le serrant je lui ai brisé une côte? Je croyait que le squelette de l'homme était plus résistant que ça... »**

**« En théorie cela ne suffirais pas... Seulement il pouvais y avoir une fêlure. »**

**« Comment ça? J'ai peur de comprendre là.... » **_En Effet Aoi était terrifier a l'idée de comprendre la réalité. _

_La gentille médecin le regarda un instant. Elle compris qu'il n'y était pour rien dans l'histoire, et se décida a se faire plus claire. Et sans prévenir elle lâcha la bombe._

**« Cette radio montres des signes évidements de mauvais traitement. Votre amis ... »**

**« Mais c'est rien? Il y a deux semaines il s'est fait frappée par une bande... »**

_Elle regarda le jeune homme d'un air très sérieux. Il ne voulais pas comprendre. Elle allait lui faire clairement assimiler ce qui se passait._

**« Écoutez, votre ami se fait battre, et ce n'est pas la première fois****, par quelqu'un de proche, de son entourage.****. Il y a des traces évidentes de multiples recalcification des os, et certaines dates au moins de trois mois. Il y a des marques montrant bien que parfois l'os a même pas eut le temps de bien cicatriser avant d'être brisé a nouveau. De plus, la présence d'hématomes ne trompe pas non plus.  
**

**Nous sommes dans l'obligation d'en référer a la police, et au autorités compétentes... »**

_Aoi regardait la jeune femme sans vraiment réussir a tout accepter. Alors comme ça Ruki se ferais battre, et par quelqu'un de proche de lui? Il papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de réussir a articuler._

**« Attendez... Je veux parler avec lui avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que se soit... »**

**« Très bien. Je vous donne cinq minutes, après il me faudra une réponse. »**

_Aoi s'en alla alors voir Taka-Chan dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait et surtout qu'il sache qui osait lever la mains sur leurs chanteur! Il entra doucement dans la pièce, et surprit un petit Ruki entrain de dormir a moitié. Un sourire attendrit apparut sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il s'approcha de lui en lui disant._

**« Ruki... Je sais tout. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit? »**

_Le pauvre chanteur qui venait a peine de se reveillé, se redressa d'un coup, et malgré lui. Il voulut faire comme si de rien n'étais, et essaya même de nier... _

**« De quoi tu parles..? »**

**« Arrêtes de faire le con... Je sais qu'on te bats... Je sais qu'hier encore tu t'est fait frappé... Écoutes, ils veulent informer la police de ça. Tu pourrais porter plainte contre lui, et t'en défaire. Tu mérites mieux que ça Ruki... Vraiment. »**

_Aoi qui s'était assit sur son lit, lui prit délicatement la mains. Il voulais vraiment aider son amis, malgré qu'il y avait deux semaines a peine, il ne voulais qu'une seule chose c'était lui faire du mal... Le petit blond regarda dans les yeux de son amis pour y chercher la verité... Il comprit assez vite qu'il disait la vérité.. Mais au lieu de le soulager, tout ça ne faisait que le faire flipper encore plus. Il ne voulais pas que les gens s'en mêlent! Cela ne regardait que lui et Reita! Il repoussa la mains de Aoi en répondant:_

**« Non! Tu n'as rien compris! Se sont des jeux sexuelles! C'est tout . Et ça ne regardes que nous!****»**

_Le brun ne comprenais pas l'acharnement du plus jeune a mentir sur ça. Mais maintenant il venait de comprendre que c'était Reita qui lui faisait tout ça. Aoi baissa la tête sentant les larmes qui lui montaient au joues, il lui dit._

**« Pourquoi tu mens?! Tu aimes tant que ça de te faire frappé au points de souffrir le martyr parce que tes côtes sont brisés? D'avoir des bleus énormes et immondes sur le ventre? Tu aimes tant que ça? Mais pourquoi tu reste avec un monstre comme Reita? POURQUOI? »**

_Mais Ruki ne réagit pas comme il l'aurais voulu. A son tour, il s'énerva... Et oui, le petit savait s'énerver par moment. Il colla une gifle a Aoi.  
_

**« Plus jamais tu parles de Reita comme ça! Tu ne comprends rien! Tu ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est! Reita m'aimes! Il m'aimes moi! C'est tout ce qui compte! Le reste on s'en fiche! Il m'aime et je l'aime, et rien! Tu entends, rien ne pourras changer ça! Si tu oses aller le dire a la police.. Je te jure que pour l'amour de Reita je te Tue! TU ENTENDS! JE TE TUE! Et je ne rigoles pas! Pas une seule seconde tu ne pense a dénoncer Reita! Pas une seule seconde!.... Je l'aime trop pour qu'il lui arrive du mal, tu comprends? Je l'aime au point que je pourrais mourir pour lui... Je l'aime »**

**« Mais bon sang! Ouvres les yeux! C'est a toi qu'il arrive du mal! Tu ne vois pas qu'il va te tuer? Ruki, je t'en pris.. soit raisonnable... Porte plainte contre lui... Je t'en supplie.. Bats toi contre lui...»**

_Le petit blond comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait,... Seulement, il n'en avais pas envie. C'était son bassiste, et il voulais le garder, quoi qu'il lui en coûte... Même si il devait mourir a cause de lui, il le ferais. C'était son Reita, et personne n'avais le droit de l'empêcher d'être a ce beau blond qui le faisait chavirer.. qui le faisait doucement sombrer... Il se calma un peu, et prit alors le visage de Aoi entre ses mains tout en le fixant dans les yeux._

**« Jamais... C'est mon homme. Je l'aime plus que tout. Et tant que je serais en vie, jamais je ne ferais quelques choses contre lui, sauf si il me le demandes... Jure moi que tu ne diras rien. Jure moi, que tu garderas tout ça pour toi. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne n'as le droit de savoir. »**

_Le guitariste le regardait lui aussi dans les yeux... Et ce qu'il y vit lui fit peur... Il y avait tellement de détermination, d'assurance dans le regard de Ruki, qu'un instant même, il lui sembla s'être mépris sur le caractère du jeune chanteur. Lui qui ses derniers temps était si éffacés a cause de ce qu'il vivait, gardait en lui toute cette force, tout cet amour pour un être aussi abominable que Reita. Malgré la présence de cette force, les larmes arrivèrent au bords de ses joues, dévalant doucement les grandes plaines offertes sous leur glissade. Ruki essayait de se retenir de pleurer... Mais il n'y arriva pas, et craqua dans les bras du guitariste... Malgré la douleur qu'il sentait en lui a cause du duel entre son coeur et sa raison, il pouvais entendre la souffrance que Aoi avait pour lui.  
_

**« Dis le... Dis que tu feras rien... » **_murmura Kiki-chan le visage emplie de sanglots._**  
**

**« Je te promet ... Je ne ferais rien contre lui... Tant que tu ne voudras pas... » **

_Aoi soupira lentement. C'était contre son envie de faire cette promesse, mais il fallait bien réconforter Ruki... C'était décidé, maintenant il veillerais sur le nabot quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujous là. _

_Il croisa un instant les yeux brillamment humide de son petit Kiki, et sous l'impulsion de l'envie soudaine... Il posa doucement ses lèvres contre ses homologues rosés, unissant ainsi leurs réservoir buccales, sans vraiment se rendre compte que le petit blond ne refusait pas du tout, il se surprit alors a mélanger leurs salives, caresser tendrement sa langue... C'était surréaliste... Mais il aimais ça...._

_Ruki ne savais plus tellement ce qu'il faisait... Il ne voulais pas que Rei se fâche... Mais il ne voulais pas non plus que Aoi ailles tout dire a Reita... Non, il ne voulais pas encore tâtez des coups. Très peu pour lui, il n'aimais vraiment pas ça du tout. Et puis cette douceur dans son baiser, cette tendresse, étaient autant de réconforts pour oublier que Reita le trompait.. Il se sentait bien avec le guitariste, même si il n'oubliais pas que c'était Reita que tout le monde voulait, et non de lui.. Il en profitait un peu... On pouvais pas lui reprocher de vouloir se faire un peu de bien..._

_-  
_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Alors je tenais a dire... Reita ne trompes pas Ruki ... C'est juste que ce Ruki pensait... C'est tout xD

Alors comment vous trouvez ce chapitre Ci? Moi j'aime pas tellement .... Y'a pas Reita xDDDDDDDD

Mais bon xD Reita is Better than Aoi xD (Reita est meilleur que Aoi).

Enfin bref, bonne soirée je vous aimes tous xD


	5. Some Mistakes

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : Some mistakes...  
**

**Titre complet : Some mistakes began here. (Quelques erreurs ont commencés ici.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Mwa.

**Couple :** ... Vous verrez bien xD.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note:** Alors? Pas mal hein? Deux chap en un jours xD. Doué hein xD. aller bonne lecture les jeunes xD. En espérant que vous aimerez aussi xD.**  
**

**-**

* * *

-

-

_Il était maintenant l'heure de rentrer a la maison, ce que le petit vocaliste apréhendais le plus. Il avait plus que tout envie de rejoindre son bassiste, de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras, et profiter de lui... Seulement il avait peur.. Et si il était déjà là? Et Si il s'apercevait que Aoi était venu pendant son absence? Et si le brun ne pouvais s'empêcher de parler? Tout irais mal pour lui, et son corps ne s'était toujours pas remis de la veille. Et plus ils se rapprochaient de la maison, et plus le noeud dans son ventre grandissait... Était-ce sa raison ou son coeur qui parlait a cet instant? Il essayait de se contrôler avec bien du mal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au grand brun tellement concentrer a conduire, et sûrement que la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, il la regrettais... Mais il n'étais pas question que Rei ne lui soit enlevé! _

_Quand il gara la voiture, Ruki se rendit compte que Reita était déjà rentré. Son coeur battais comme un fou, et son ventre lui faisait si mal. Le brun quant à lui ouvrait déjà la portière; quand le chanteur s'en rendit compte, il tira Aoi vers lui en l'obligeant a la refermer._

**« Qu'est ce qui te prend? ...» **_S'étonna le brun. _

_C'est vrai que son seul objectif était de revoir son blond, seulement tout pouvais partir en vrille. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il ne dise rien. Le plus petit le regarda dans les yeux soudainement très sérieux, et lui dit._

**« Tu vas me raccompagné a la porte. Là si Reita te pose des questions sur ce qu'on a fait..Tu dit que tu étais venu le voir, et que en t'ouvrant la porte, je me suis exploser la gueule dans les escalier... Gentil comme tu étais, tu m'as accompagner a l'hôpital pour être sur que tout allait bien. Là-bas, ils n'ont rien découvert du tout. ça tu ne le dit pas, mais tu le laisse sous entendre. **

**Bien sûr, tu ne parles de rien. Tu ne dit pas que tu sais ce qui se passe, tu ne dit pas que je t'ai laisser profiter de moi. Tu ne dit rien de tout ça. Et si possible... Si tu pouvais paraître "normale" se serait parfait... »**

_Le brun n'en revenait pas. Cette façon de lui dire quoi faire, comme si il savait comment Reita allait réagir. Bon bien sûr il vivait avec lui, donc il le connaissait mieux que quiconque... Seulement, il n'avais jamais vraiment penser a tout les mensonges que le plus jeune avait put sortir sur leur relation pour éviter a Reita toute sorte de désagrément. Parfois, l'amour inconditionnel comme celui-ci faisait peur._

**« T'as compris? »**

**« Bien sûr! Je suis pas stupide! ... Seulement, on dirais pas que tu t'est amoché dans les escaliers... »**

_Sincèrement le brun pensait que le blond renoncerait a mentir. Seulement c'était mal connaître le plus jeune. Il n'avais pas l'intention de dire la vérité. Et puis quoi encore? Comme si ça allait donner envie a Rei de ne plus le frapper. C'était stupide comme idée, il n'y avait que Aoi pour en avoir de tels. Il se mit a réfléchir pendant deux secondes... Avant de lancer fier de lui._

**« Il faut que tu m'éclate l'arcade... »**

**« Quoi? Mais t'est malade! Je te Frapperais pas. »**

**« Très bien! De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de toi! »**

_Le blond sortit de la voiture assez mécontent, mais toujours obstiné. Quand il avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avais pas ailleurs. A peine sortit, il regarda la portière, et balança, de la manière la plus forte qu'il pu, son visage contre le rebord... Le brun n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste que le blond était déjà en sang. Aoi sortit et s'approcha de lui. Il regarda la blessure et lui dit stupidement._

**« Mais t'est stupide ou tu le fait exprès? Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de sang chez toi. Comment vas-tu soigner ça aussi? »**

_Le blond leva le regard vers lui, et eu une petit sourire machiavélique. Il ne fallait pas croire que Ruki était tout innocent non plus. Il savait parfaitement mentir, heureusement pour Reita d'ailleurs. Il poussa le grand brun, décidément il était le Roi des cons celui-là. Il sortit un mouchoir et effaça tout le sang qui coulait._

**« Reita croiras simplement que j'ai tout nettoyer pour éviter qu'il s'énerve... Quant à la blessure... T'en occupes pas. Et maintenant on y va... »**

_Le grand brun aurait bien voulue s'opposer a ce qu'il disait... Mais valait mieux ne pas le faire, sinon il allait encore lui pomper l'air avec sa fichus promesses a la con. Lui la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était seulement que Reita ne touche plus au petit nabot. Mais ça ne risquait pas d'arriver, car pour cela il faudrais encore que le blond se décide a quitter le bassiste, et là on pourrais attendre très très très longtemps... Il soupira seulement, et le suivit près de la porte. Il avait cette envie de l'embrasser a nouveau, de profiter un peu de lui... Mais ça ne se faisait pas, il ne devait pas y penser... Et pourtant, voir Ruki aussi sérieux, et joyeux de rentrer en enfer, le rendait incroyablement désirable... Mais lui ne faisait que de le suivre de loin, perdu dans ses pensées malsaines... Le blond déjà arrivé lui lança._

**« Tu te ramènes oui? ... »**

_Aoi se dépêcha de le rejoindre... Et sans le prévenir, il commença a poser ses mains sur ses hanches dans le but de l'embrasser... Seulement Ruki ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Il le repoussait en lui disant._

**« T'est fou ou quoi? Il risquerais de nous voir! »**

**« Tu me doit bien ça... » **_murmura le brun a l'oreille du plus jeune._

_Quel retournement de situation... Maintenant en plus d'être sur le point du mentir a l'homme qu'il aimait, il fallait en plus qu'il accepte de se faire toucher par un homme qu'il n'aimait pas. Et pourquoi? Juste pour préserver son amour de toute chose qui pourrait le mettre a mal... c'était décidément du grand n'importe quoi. Il regarda le brun très sérieusement, et finit par murmurer tout honteux._

**« Ok. »**

_Il ne voulais pas... Mais il n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il dû laisser le brun profiter de lui, sentir ses mains sur son corps, tout ça... Par amour. Heureusement que ça ne duras que le temps de lui rouler une pelle... Sinon le blond se serait évanouie. Une fois que l'autre con eut finit... Il s'essuya la bouche... Beurk, manquait plus que Reita veuille l'embrasser, et il sentirait le goût de l'étranger... Prions pour que cela n'arrive pas..._

_ Aoi avait frapper a la porte, et le blond venait déjà leur ouvrir...Ruki put remarquer que le regard de Reita était plutôt sombre... C'était mal partit. Il se voyait déjà roué de coups. Il baissa les yeux pendant que le brun racontait sa vie._

**« C'est nouuuus... »**

**« Ruki! Où était-tu?! » **_lâcha Reita.. _

_Ruki eut du mal a dégluttir. En faite, il avait peur qu'il referme trop vite la porte, et que tout recommence... Il sauta dans les bras du bassiste pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvais dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues en lui disant._

**« Rei-chan je suis vraiment désolée... »**

_En faite... Il allait tout lui avouer. c'était plus fort que lui. Il sentait que sinon tout allait changer. Mais a ce moment là le brun lui coupa la paroles._

**« Il était avec moi. Je l'ai emmener faire un tour, il ne sort quasiment jamais... »**

_Reita, repoussa doucement Ruki, pour mieux fixer Aoi... Il pensait avoir mal entendu... Ruki était sortit dehors, sans lui... ET AVEC UN AUTRE HOMME? La rage commençait a monter en lui, et ça... Ruki l'avais très bien vu... En plus... Il y avait une odeur très étrange sur le blond... Une odeur particulière, car elle était familière... Oui... Le genre d'odeur qu'on obtient que si on se colle très fort a quelqu'un.. Reita paranoïaque? BIEN SUR! et il y avait de quoi! Il avait le regard noir, et Ruki lança désespéré.  
_

**« Il déconnes Rei! »**

_Reita était bien trop concentré sur Aoi... Et bien trop énerver... Il lâcha très mécontent, a deux doigts de lui péter la gueule a lui aussi.._

**« POURQUOI TU TRAITE MON MEC COMME UN CHIEN?!!**** »**

**« ... C'était pour rire... Il s'est simplement péter la gueule quand je suis passé... C'est tout... T'as pas vu la blessure sur sa tronche de cake? » **_Aoi venait de mentir..; Il espérait que c'était convaincant... Et apparemment... cela l'était._

_Le bassiste, tourna alors son regard vers son amant, et en effet, il s'apperçut de sa blessure... Tout calmé d'un coup, il s'approcha de son Ruki préféré. Il posa les mains sur ses petites joues bien rosée par la fraîcheur de l'extérieur, et lui dit tout bas._

**« Kiki-Chan, ça va? Ca ne te fait pas trop mal? Va falloir que je m'en occupes... Oh mon petit chéri... »**

_Parfois c'était assez flippant, comment on dirais que Reita était schizophrène. Mais le petit chanteur émit un petit sourire, et ses yeux brillaient de milles feux... Pour un peu, Rei aurait presque oublié l'odeur étrange sur lui. Malheureusement pour le nabot, le décoloré avait décidée de l'embrasser... Qu'il y ai Aoi ou non. Seulement quelques choses le gêna... C'était différent de d'habitude... Et cette odeur sur lui, ne l'aidait pas... Reita qui continuait de tenir le visage de son amant, se fit plus dur cette fois. Il le regardait dans les yeux sans ciller... Et instantanément les étoiles dans les yeux du plus jeunes cessèrent... La voix pleine de reproches de Reita sonna dans l'air._

**« C'est quoi ce parfum sur toi? Ce n'est pas le tiens! Ne me mens pas Ruki... OU... EST...TU... ALLÉ?!! »**

_Le petit Kiki-Chan sentit que c'était la fin de sa vie... Mais il ne faisait que regarder son amoureux dans les yeux... Il allait répndre quelques choses quand Aoi lâcha naturellement, en se cognant le front de sa mains...  
_

**« A ça.. Excuse moi Reita.. Mais tout a l'heure ce petit être si fragile qu'est ton homme s'est évanouie... Et comme un con, je lui ai fait un massage de réanimation.. Y compris... le bouche a bouche... C'est aussi pour ça que je l'ai amené a l'hôpital. »**

_Reita jeta un regard suspect au brun, mais finit par lâcher son amant... Cela le calma a nouveau. Tout était bien alors. Si Ruki ne l'avais pas tromper. Tout était bien... Seulement... Il était allé a l'höpital. Il s'approcha alors un peu du brun et lui dit.._

**« Il n'as pas eut d'autre problème de se genre a l'hôpital? »**

**« Non, tout s'est bien passé... Sa te dérange pas que je te vole ton homme demain? Je lui doit bien une glace, vu que c'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé... C'est vrai... Si je n'avais pas sonné pour te voir, on en serait pas arrivé a allé a l'hôpital... » **_Il mentait sacrément bien le petit Aoi.... Et si ... naturellement .._

**« .. Tu voulais me voir? Pour me dire quoi? » **_S'enquit le bassiste. _

_Il n'avais pas répondu a la question... Et ça Ruki le savait parfaitement... Sauf que Ruki ne voulais plus jamais a avoir a quitter la maison. Il voulais rester au près de Reita, pour que Jamais Aoi ne veuille encore le toucher. Passe encore qu'il ai plus ou moins apprécié le premier baiser... Mais il avait pas signé pour se faire abuser comme ça... Il glissa sa petite mains dans celle tellement plus masculine de Reita... A sa chaleur lui avait tellement manqué..._

**« Oh rien, juste de la prochaine répétitions... Dans deux mois. ouais c'est loin je sais bien... Mais Uruha est en cure de detox dans sa famille... Et Kai c'est pareille d'après ce que j'ai compris... Enfin... Il y a toujours la possibilité qu'on la fasse a trois.. Mais se serait pas intérressant je pense... non? »**

**« Ouais je vois le genre... Bon... on se vois dans deux mois alors... » **_Reita allait pour refermer la porte, quand Aoi la bloqua._

**« Bah non. On se voit demain.. Je t'ai dit que je passerais prendre Ruki pour manger une glace... Tu m'écoutes pas? »**

**« Non... tu l'as pas dit... tu as demandé. Et je ne t'ai pas répondu... Car de toute façon.. Demande lui... » **_Comment il semblait si civilisé le Reita ..._

_Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Ruki... Ce qui le mettait très mal a l'aise... Il faut dire, que Reita le tuerais si il sortait... Et Aoi dirais sûrement qu'il savait que Reita le frappait, si il n'y allait pas... Mais il n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer du temps avec le Violeur de Aoi... Non. Il soupira doucement, et après un long moment... Il finit par dire..._

**« Trois heures maximum... Sinon après je vais encore tombé malade... »**

**« D'accord... Alors a demain Ruki... » **

_Aoi finit par sortir, et la porte, par se refermer... Le petit était soudainement très sereins..; Tout s'étais bien passé. Reita ne soupçonnait rien, et Aoi n'avais rien dit... Tout était merveilleux... Il regarda l'homme de sa vie du coin de l'oeil, avec un petit sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres... Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouver... Ces heures sans lui c'étaient une torture. Il aimait la mains de Rei... En fait non... Il aimait Rei tout court... Tout entier. Tout plein. Il avait cette envie de se jeter sur lui et lui arracher tout ses vêtement tellement il lui avait manqué... Mais il ne le ferais pas.. Il se contenta de dire au blondinet._

**« ... Tu m'as tellement tellement tellement manqué... »**

_Son homme soupira grandement... Tout ceci venait de le fatigué. Il en avait marre de toujours lutter pour que Ruki lui reste fidèle. A croire que cet homme là ne pensait qu'à coucher avec le premier venu! Il soupira a nouveau, et lui dit sérieusement  
_

**« Aller viens, il faut te laver maintenant. »  
**

_Reita l'entraîna alors dans les escaliers, d'un air très peu joyeux... Il était plutôt déprimé a cause de son Kiki-Chan... Mais c'était sans compter que le plus jeune lui était parfaitement chiant quand il le voulait..._

**« Dit... Tu m'aideras a me laver hein? » **_Sourire innocent._

_Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil... Et c'était étrange comment, en regardant le sourire si tendre du chanteur, et son expression presque joyeuse, il venait de retrouver la joie, et surtout, des envies pas très catholique... C'était comme ça... Ruki aimait bien quand Reita s'occupait de lui... Si quand, ils étaient tout les deux a se laver, c'étaient le moment propice pour qu'il lui montre plein de tendresse, et qu'il soit le beau blond tellement adorable qu'il aimait tant... Tout comme après les coups, quand il s'occupait de lui.. D'ailleurs, Reita s'occupait toujours bien de lui quand il se blessait. Il était toujours au petit soin, a regarder sa blessure, a la soigner, et a l'aimer... C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'échangerais sa place pour rien au monde. C'était.. Reita et pas un autre. A point c'est tout. Tout comme le blond ne pouvais supporter que Ruki se promène tout seul, de peur qu'il trouve bien mieux et qu'il ne s'en aille... Seulement la communication n'était pas tellement leur point fort..._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH PUTIN! Je suis fière de moi xDDD si si sa arrie parfois xD

Yeaaaah encore un autre chapitre.. Qu'il est beauuuu mon chap ... Surtout la fin niaaaah je l'aime... +LUI FAIT BIZOU+


	6. Lose my breath

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : Lose my breath  
**

**Titre complet : Lose my breath... You've got me... (J'ai perdu ma respiration.... Tu m'as eut.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Mwa.

**Couple :** .REITUKI ... comme d'hab xD

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note:** **SUMIMASEN, c'est court x.X  
**

**-**

* * *

-

-

_Et le lendemain, le guitariste brun avait tenu sa paroles. Il se trouvais devant chez lui, attendant sagement que Ruki se décide a sortir dehors, pour soit disant prendre une glace. Mais le petit vocaliste savait très bien qu'ils allaient sûrement pas juste se promener tranquillement. Il ne voulais pas se retrouver avec l'autre obsédé du sexe qui pensait qu'à le tripoter sous les yeux de Reita. C'était impensable. Et puis quand il rentrerais Rei lui poserais des millions de questions auxquelles il ne voulais pas répondre. Il n'y avais qu'une seule solution : entraîner Reita avec lui. Ce n'était pas si impossible que ça en avait l'air. Après tout Reita voudrais savoir ce qu'il faisait et avec qui, quand il était n'était pas là. C'était la meilleure solution, en plus Aoi ne le toucherais peut être pas, avec un peu de chance. Et c'est sur ses bonnes pensées que le petit chanteur réussit a convaincre, sans difficulté, son gentil amoureux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc obligatoirement dans le parc, a la recherche d'un quelconque marchand de glace. Celui qui était le plus ravit des trois, était bien évidement le chanteur. Mains dans la mains de son bassiste préféré, il se sentait en sécurité. Reita ne le frapperais pas, et Aoi ne s'approcherait pas. Voilà les faibles pensées qui le réconfortait... Même si il se doutait qu'éviter le brun tout le temps, risquait de conduire le guitariste a tout avouer de la supercherie a son amoureux. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avais pas de meilleur plan, et devait faire avec les moyens du bords. Et je peut vous dire que la promenade était très silencieuse. Aoi ne pouvais pas dire ce qui lui passait réellement dans la tête, et Reita ne se doutait de rien. Ils ne faisaient qu'échanger des banalités, sur leurs vies respectives, faisant tout deux attentions, a ne pas laisser un morceau de cachoterie dépassée de leurs mensonges. _

_Et puis, le brun se décida a prendre les choses en mains. Il devait parler au chanteur, il fallait trouver un moyen de faire diversion avec le bassiste. Il le pria alors gentiment d'aller lui chercher les glaces, pendant qu'il s'assurerait que Ruki ne bouges pas d'un pouce. Après que Rei aie émit quelques objection, il succomba quand il vit le fin sourire que Ruki lui fit. Croyez bien que Ruki n'avais aucune envie que Aoi garde un oeil, ou plutôt foutes ses mains sur lui. Malheureusement, il ne pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement. Il était venu l'heure de discuter, et ça il le voyait très bien, au regard sombre que le brun lui lançait. C'était le même regard noir que Reita quand il s'apprêtait a lui faire passer un mauvais moment; a la différence qu'il savait qu'une fois passé, Reita était un ange... Et là il doutait clairement que Aoi le devienne avec lui, et il ne voulais pas connaître le brun plus intimement ... Rien que l'idée lui donnait envie de gerber. Mais dès que Reita s'éloigna de quelques pas, Aoi l'entraîna très vite dans un coin un peu plus isolé et surtout caché par des arbustes. Il poussa sans aucun ménagement Ruki contre un arbre, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« Maintenant, toi et moi on va causer... »**

_Mais Ruki s'inquiétait beaucoup plus que Reita s'énerve parce qu'il avait disparût, que des vaines menaces du brun. _

**« J'ai rien a te dire. » **_Il tenta naïvement de s'éloigner, mais Aoi le replaqua contre le tronc d'arbre, un peu plus mécontent._

**« Si tu croit qu'amener ton petit copain change quoi que ce soit... Je te veux chez moi, ce soir! C'est clair? »**

_Le vocaliste regarda les prunelles sombre du guitariste. Il ne rigolait pas dis donc... Mais il n'avais pas envie d'aller cher lui ce soir. Il retenta de s'en aller comme si de rien n'était... Mais Aoi n'était pas de cet avis. Il le repoussa un peu plus violemment contre l'arbre, et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, s'appuyant d'une mains sur l'arbre, laissant l'autre caresser le t-shirt du vocaliste au niveau de bas ventre... Il se pencha son oreille et lui susurra..._

**« J'attends une réponse.... Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que j'informe Reita des avances outrageuses que tu m'as faites... »**

_Ruki écarquilla les yeux. C'était faux! Tout était faux! Il n'avais jamais fait d'avance a l'autre moche! Il repoussa violemment la mains étrangère de Aoi qui avait finit par se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa peau._

**« C'est Totalement faux! Jamais je n'ai fait ça! »**

_Aoi s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui, ne lui laissant aucun endroit pour fuir, ni même ailleurs où regarder que lui. Il dominait son espace vital, et il le savait bien. Il se permit de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Ruki, que le petit vocaliste gratifia d'une morsure. Aoi ne se laissa pas démonter et lui colla une gifle, juste assez forte pour le réveiller, mais pas trop, pour ne pas laisser de marque. Il murmura alors a sa proie_

**« On sait très bien, que Reita n'as pas besoin de ça pour te prendre pour son punching-ball... A toi de choisir... »**

_Ruki avait un fort caractère. Il ne se laissait pas faire en temps normal. Sauf avec Reita. Il savait mentir quand il voulais. Mais là, rien ne pouvais le sauver. Et malgré son envie, ses larmes commençaient a couler sur ses joues. Il ne voulais pas que Aoi le touche. Il ne voulais pas qu'il le souille. Mais si Reita apprenait que soit-disant, il aurais fait des avances a un autre, Aoi avait raison... Il allait avoir mal. Très mal même. Il ne voulais pas ça. Il ne voulais pas que Reita remette en doute sa paroles. Il ne voulais pas que Reita aie n'importe quel prétexte pour le quitter. Il ne put que répondre a l'autre enflure._

**« Tu est ... répugnant... Je te déteste... Je te hais! »**

_Le brun afficha un sourire satisfait. Ruki se rendait, et il en avais parfaitement conscience. Mais on ne resiste jamais a l'envie d'en remettre une couche. Il posa sa mains sur la hanche frémissante de dégout du vocaliste, et doucement avança son visage de celui de Ruki. Le plus jeune tenta d'échapper a ses lèvres, et Aoi lui rappela alors quelques petits mensonges honteux..._

**« Ne me faits pas languir plus longtemps, toi et moi savons que je fait juste comme toi.... Aller, faits pas ta salope... »**

_Il se pencha a nouveau vers les lèvres du vocaliste, mais Ruki se défilait encore, et lui balança au visage._

**« Je ... Je veux pas... Je ne t'aimes pas.. »**

_Le brun commençait a perdre patience. Il se colla a Ruki, et en profita pour exercer un douce et amer frottement entre leur virilités respectives... juste pour rendre ce vaurien de vocaliste plus réceptif a ses avances malsaines. Sa mains se fit un peu plus baladeuse sous son t-shirt, explorant tout ce qu'elle pouvais, pendant qu'il souffla tendrement a l'oreille du nain._

**« Il n'est pas question d'amour... C'est purement sexuelle... »**

**« ... Mais... Je .. Nan ... » **_Souffla Ruki, a court d'argument... Et surtout beaucoup trop receptif a ce que le brun lui faisait._

**« Je sais que tu aimes ça.. Ne le nie pas, je peux le sentir... »**

_Il commença alors a déposer de doux baisers dans le cou du chanteur, se dirigeant, petit a petit vers ses putains de lèvres du chanteur qu'il voulait faire siennes. Une fois ses lèvres acquises, il savait que Ruki, et son petit cul serais a lui ce soir. Ce qu'il était si frigide ce vocaliste... Une vrai salope qui jouait les saintes ni-touches, c'était horriblement frustrant, et excitant à la fois... Il y a des jours où il comprenait ce que Reita pouvais trouver a ce nabot... Le pauvre chanteur avait bien envie de lui mettre un coup dans les noisettes et s'en aller en courant, mais il ne pouvais décemment pas le faire. Alors quand les horribles lèvres énormes et difformes du guitariste s'approchèrent un peu trop près de lui... Il n'eut pas d'autre choix. Bon il fallait avouer aussi, que les choses que Aoi lui faisait pour le rendre plus favorable a sa cause, avait en quelques sortes, penché en la faveur de Aoi. C'était un fait. Il n'était qu'un homme. Il suffisait qu'on touche a certaines zones, et il ne se sentait plus... pourtant il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme... Et pourtant, il l'embrassa avidement, ne pouvant retenir ses instincts sexuelles qui ne demandaient qu'a être satisfaits. C'était horrible d'être prisonnier de ses organes sexuelles, mais que voulez vous.. L'homme est comme ça. Quand Ruki entendit un bruissement de feuille, sa raison se reconnecta tout seul, et bien que Aoi avait semble-t-il la ferme intention de le sauter dans ce putain de parc, Ruki le repoussa suffisamment pour qu'au moment où Reita fit son apparition, le vocaliste se trouvait a quatre pattes a faire semblant de chercher sa lentille... Pendant qu'évidemment, Aoi, lui tenait l'arbre. Sait-on jamais que l'arbre s'effondre tout seul. Reita trouvait ça un peu bizarre, mais ne dit rien, pour une fois. Il se contenta de leurs dire._

**« Bordel! Vous pouvez m'expliquez pourquoi vous avez disparût? »**

**« J'avais envie de visiter ce parc... Il m'as simplement enmener dans un endroit qui lui faisait penser a toi. » **_Répondit Aoi, naturellement._

**« Et on peut savoir ce que toi, tu fiches par terre? »**

**« Oh ma glace au chocolat.. Tu est un amour Reita... »**_ lança Aoi, en la prenant. Évidement, depuis le temps, elle n'était plus très fraîche._

_Ruki fit semblant de ramasser sa lentille, qu'il avait au préalable enlever d'un geste furtif. Et la remit sous les yeux de Reita. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et lui répondit_

**« Rien, j'ai perdu ma lentille. Mais maintenant tout est arranger. »**

_Reita lui tendit sa glace, en plissant des yeux. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Mais il était force de constater qu'en effet Ruki avait bien perdu sa lentille. Pourtant, ça ne se perdait pas comme ça une lentille...Il le savait bien, parfois les lentilles de Ruki s'échappait après une ou deux droites de Reita... Il soupira doucement en ajoutant._

**« On ferais mieux de rentrer pour que tu enlève ce truc. C'est grade par terre. »**

_Le nain blond voyant une porte de sortit pour échapper a Aoi, en profita pour acquiesser._

**« Oui. Tu as raison. Mais sans je suis aveugle, et là sur moi j'ai pas de quoi la désinfecter. Alors on fait comme un peu. »**

_Ils finirent par manger leurs glace, Aoi d'une façon assez provocante, ce qui mettait mal à l'aise le vocaliste qui repensait a un peu plutôt dans la promenade. Avait-il vraiment sauter sur le guitariste? Il espérait que Reita ne se rendrait compte d'absolument rien, et commença déjà a réfléchir a comment sortir en douce ce soir pour aller retrouver le vilain et moche Guitariste brun qui lui faisait du harcellement sexuelle en plus du chantage. Il y a vraiment des jours où il ne fallait pas se lever. Reita trouva son amoureux bien pensif pendant le reste de la promenade. peut être était-il gêner par sa lentille? ou alors il y avait vraiment un truc qui clochait. Sûrement que Ruki devait s'en faire parce que Aoi tournait encore autour du bassiste. Du moins, c'est ce que pensait le bandé. Il avait vu son petit manège au brun. Passé quand il n'était pas là pour intimidé Ruki, lui prendre la tête quand il avait le dos tournée, et faire comme si il s'inquiétait pour lui, juste pour entrer dans les bonnes grâce du bassiste. Mais Reita n'était pas prêt a ça. Il n'en avait rien a foutre du brun. Et ça façon de tourner autour de Ruki pour lui faire du mal, et le forcer a le quitter commençait a lui peser... Mais secrètement, il avait prévu d'essayer d'être plus cool avec Ruki. Il avait lu plein de chose sur les forums, comme quoi les femmes battus restaient par craintes de l'homme et non par amour... Et puis, il essayait surtout de pas étouffer son amant. ça aussi il l'avais lu sur un forum. Oui. Il aimait son blond, il voulais vraiment s'arranger pour que Ruki lui reste fidèle.. Il avait même regarder des sites de vaudoo et de potions magiques. Hey! dans la vie faut tout essayer x.x_

_Quant a Aoi, il s'imaginait déjà ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire du petit nain ce soir... Oui. Il s'inventait des scénarios, s'imaginant les diverses situations qui le mèneraient a prendre Ruki dans différentes positions, et dans différentes pièce de la maison... Même les plus gores, où il était obligé de le frapper et lui faire du mal. Croyez moi, Aoi n'était pas seulement un gentil guitariste amoureux du bandé... Il était assez taré.._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Désolé pour cette LONGUUUUUUUE attente. a vrai dire la canicule m'as tué.. Les différents problèmes de facs aussi, Merci post bac de merde X.x Et voilà. J'espère vraiment, vraiment pouvoir réussir a poster toutes les suties qui me viennent dans la tête très vite. Car ça commence a faire bouchon x.X

Je suis vraiment désolée. La flemmardise, les vacances x.X Le repos. C'est mauvais xD Bouuuuh en plus mon chapitre est court x.x désolé, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine est pas autrement xD Peut être a court d'imagination X.X ou que c'est pourrit parce que ça fait longtemps xD Chais pas. Espérons que ça s'arrangeras xD Dans le prochaine chapitre, Reita ne sera pas là. ou alors pas beaucoup ^^ Donc voilà zètes prévenu xD


	7. It's not over

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : It's not over.  
**

**Titre complet : It's not over. It's just the begining of something new. (ce n'est pas fini. C'est juste le début de quelque chose de nouveau.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Mwa.

**Couple :** .REITUKI ... comme d'hab xD

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note: **... Don't care bout it. (Je m'en fiches a propos de ça.)

-

* * *

-

-

_Et la nuit était tombée. Et comme tout les soirs depuis une éternité, Ruki devait aller le retrouver. Il détestait ça. Il se haïssait, il le haïssait, le plus qu'il pouvais. Mais rien n'y changerais. Il ne supportais pas de se réveillé au près de son amant endormit si paisiblement. De savoir qu'il allait retrouver un autre homme qui le toucherais comme Reita pouvais le faire. Il ne pouvais pas accepter que le brun le salisse autant. Il n'arrivait plus a se regarder en face. Il n'arrivait plus a soutenir le regard de celui qu'il aimait. Trop. C'était trop dur. C'était trop répugnant. Ce n'était que du sexe, mais c'était une trahison. Il avait toujours voulue protéger son amoureux, et voilà qu'il devait mettre toute leurs relation, et tout ce qu'ils avaient battis en danger, et tout ça pour quoi? Pour les protéger. Si c'était pas stupide comme pensée! _

_Et c'est ainsi, non sans difficulté, qu'il se retrouva sur le palier du guitariste. Comme chaque soir, il pensait a la possibilité de rentrer chez lui, réveiller son blond, et tout lui expliquer. Mais se serais trop dur de le lui dire. Beaucoup trop dur de prononcer cette phrase. D'avouer qu'il couchais avec Aoi. Cela rendrais les choses tellement réelles. Et lui, la seule chose qu'il voulais, c'était faire disparaître tout ça. Oublier le corps de Aoi. Oublier tout ses petits rituels, et juste, revenir a avant. Quand tout allait bien. Il soupira comme d'habitude, et se décida a entrée. La porte n'était pas fermée, comme d'habitude. Et Aoi l'attendais sûrement déjà dans son lit. Il prit soin de refermer a clé, comme Aoi ne tâcherais pas de le lui demander dans la minute qui viendrais en l'affublant d'horrible surnom bien trop familier a son goût, et se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, d'où sortit une question._

**« Ruki-Chan, mon petit chéri, tu as bien fermé la porte? »**

_Pour toute réponse, il n'eut le droit qu'à un grognement de la part du vocaliste. Il ne voulais pas faire ça. Il ne voulais pas entrer. Mais fait-on toujours ce qu'on veut? Il se plaça, comme toujours, en face du lit de Aoi, et attendit que le brun s'occupe de lui. Il faisait des efforts considérable pour essayer d'imaginer que c'était Reita. Mais à chaque fois, il n'y arrivait pas. Certes, il le touchais toujours comme Reita le faisait... Mais il manquait ce petit quelques choses.. Ce supplément d'âme, qui le distinguait de son bien-aimé. Et pendant que le brun prenait un malin plaisir a le déshabiller lentement, en posant ses grosses et horribles lèvres partout où il pouvais, comme Ruki détestait le plus; il finit par se rendre compte que le petit vocaliste, dont il s'apprêtait d'utiliser comme Sextoys ambulant avec des marques assez bleutés sur le corps. Le brun leva son regard vers le plus petit. Mais Ruki ne desserra pas les dents. A quoi bon parler? Dans deux minutes, tout au plus, il sera a nouveau entrain de faire comme si c'était normal. C'était ce que pensait le vocaliste. Mais le guitariste n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il attendit quelques secondes, et n'ayant pas de réponse, il finit par le lui demander._

**« Ruki? C'est quoi ces marques? »**

**« Tu le sait très bien.... » **_lâcha le concerner d'un air blasé._

**« Il t'as encore frappé?! »**

_Il ne supportais pas le cinéma inutile que Aoi faisait. Il savait très bien que oui. Il savais très bien ce qui se passait. Alors pourquoi jouer les innocents?_

**« Non j'ai rencontré une porte sur mon chemin... »**

**« Ne mens pas tu veux! Je sais que c'est lui! J'en ai marre! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots a cet enfoiré! »**

_Aoi se leva brusquement, et commença a chercher de quoi s'habiller pour aller voir Reita. Le jeune le regardait d'un air totalement fatigué de tout ça. Pourquoi rien ne pouvais être normal? Il ne pouvais pas simplement se retrouver dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait, sans que celui-ci ne le frappe pour rien? Et puis pourquoi il devais accepter qu'un mec qu'il déteste du plus profond de son âme le touche, et s'introduisse en lui quand bon lui semblait? Pourquoi tout partais en vrille sans qu'il n'ai rien demandé? Il soupira une nouvelle fois, en lâchant._

**« On en a déjà parlé... C'est mon homme et - »**

**« Et tu trouves ça normal, que sous prétexte il t'aimes, qu'il te frappe comme ça? Mais bordel! Ruki tu est un être humain! »**

_L'apparente stupidité du brun lui sauta tout de suite au visage. Son manque de libido ses derniers temps avec son amoureux était la résultante de trop de sollicitations de la part du brun, qui lui semblait avoir oublié qu'il était un humain. Il leva les yeux aux ciels et répondit alors._

**« Et pour toi? Je suis quoi? »**

_Aoi lui jetta un regard un biais, et finalement se rapprocha de lui, pour l'enlacer tendrement; comme Ruki détestait. Son souffle sur sa nuque lui faisait penser a Reita. Ce même blond qui l'attendais bien sagement dans son lit. Il détestait Aoi. Il détestait sentir son souffle sur lui. Il détestait son odeur, et la façon dont il jouissait. Il détestait son corps, et encore plus cette lueur lubrique dans ses yeux quand Ruki apparaissait. Il détestait sa façon de l'obliger a faire tout ce qu'il voulais. Il se détestait de ne pas trouver un autre moyen de préserver son Reita toujours endormit. Il avait des envies de vomir quand Aoi posait ses lèvres contre les siennes, encore plus quand sa langue touchais la sienne. IL DÉTESTAIT CE MEC._

**« Mais... Tu est mon petit chéri. Mon Ruki-Chan adoré. Toi et moi, ce n'est pas pareille... Nous on s'aime tellement. »**

**« Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. T'aimer. Et. Je. Ne. T'aime. Pas. Ni. Ne. T'aimerais. Jamais.... »**

_Aoi parût satisfait, et laissa ses mains baladeuses donner des pulsions meurtrières au blondinet. Et il se remettais a embrasser le nain, comme si tout était normal. Comme si Ruki aimait ça. En réalité, Ruki était a deux doigts de nous taper une crise de nerf. Il était a bout. Et le brun se faisait de plus en plus pressant, et de plus en plus désireux d'aller plus loin. Ce ne serais pas nouveau. Mais ce soir là, Ruki n'avais vraiment pas envie de jouer a faire semblant. Il n'avais pas envie de ça. Et malgré lui des larmes commençaient a s'échapper de ses yeux, comme la première où Aoi avait osé le faire sien. Mais cette fois-ci, le brun s'arrêta un instant pour regarder le vocaliste. Il semblait si triste. Il lui demanda alors doucement _

**« ... Pourquoi, tu te met dans des états pareilles? Je t'ai fait mal? ... »**

_Et ce qui dût arriver, arriva. Le blond ne pouvais pas contenir autant de choses en lui. Il fallait que ça sortes. C'était mieux pour lui. C'est ce qu'on dit toujours._

**« Lâches-moi! Arrêtes ça! Je t'aime pas! Je t'aime pas! et j'ai pas envie! »**

_Le blond repoussa vivement le brun. Mais le brun s'assit en tailleurs a côté de lui et le fixa un long moment._

**« Reita n'est pas là. Alors ne fait pas semblant de ne pas aimer ça. Toi et moi savons très bien quel prénom tu cries ... Et ce n'est pas celui de Reita! »**

_Le blond finit par s'asseoir en serrant ses genoux contre son torse. Il avais raison. Mais qu'y pouvais-t-il? Ce n'était pas lui qui décidait de ses choses là, et puis c'était impossible de les confondre. Même avec un effort intense, il n'y parvenait jamais. Il finit alors par soupirer _

**« ... C'est du viol Aoi... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Et je ne le voudrais jamais. Tu me forces a ça. Je suis pas d'accord.. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. » **_Il leva le regard vers celui du brun et ajouta _**« Tu comprends ça? »**

**« Tu n'as jamais voulue ça? Ah ouais et c'est qui, qui viens tout les soirs chez moi? C'est qui, qui as sauté sur moi dans le parc? C'est qui, qui s'est laissé faire a l'hôpital ? Ne rejettes pas la faute sur moi! Si t'as un problème avec ta conscience c'est dommage pour toi. Mais je n'ai rien a y voir! »**

_Ce qu'il était de mauvaise fois le brun. Comme si Ruki avait voulu qu'il lui cours après, et l'obliges a faire toutes ses choses avec lui. Alors oui, il était un adulte, et savait parfaitement dire non, mais il ne pouvais pas le faire. Il n'avais pas le choix. De toute manière, il ne pouvais même pas porter plainte contre Aoi. c'était pas envisageable, dans la mesure où ce dernier irait voir Reita et lui déballerais tout. Il ne voulais plus qu'on le frappe. Il ne supportais pas les coups de son amoureux. Il n'aimait pas les bleus que ça laissaient sur sa peau, mais ça faisait bien moins mal, que tout ceci._

**« Peut importes ce que tu crois. J'aimerais qu'on arrêtes ça, maintenant... S'il te plaît.. »**

_Il était tout mignon, tout plein le petit chanteur. Il disait, s'il vous plais, il parlait calmement, et n'essayais même pas de l'envoyer chier pour une fois. Mais ce n'était toujours pas la solution pour que mister Aoi-le-pervers s'arrête. Il s'approcha de Ruki et lui caressa l'épaule de son index délicatement avant de lui susurrer a l'oreille._

**« Et tu crois vraiment que je vais m'arrêter là, si je te viole? Tu crois vraiment qu'en demandant poliment tu obtiendras ce que tu veux? Ce que tu peut être adorable quand tu t'y met.... »**

_Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent ronds comme des billes. Ce mec il était pas bien dans sa tête. C'était pas possible!_

**« ... Je t'en pris... Ne fais pas ça... »**

_Ses larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler silencieusement le long de ses joues. Comment tout ceci étaient arrivés? Il n'en savait rien... Il finit par sentir la langue du brun tout doucement lui lécher toute la joue, effaçant ses larmes. Il détestait sentir cette langue sur son corps... Pourquoi il ne comprenais pas qu'il ne l'aimerais jamais? Et le brun lui répondit alors._

**« Tu sais, je pourrais te lécher comme ça, absolument partout... Si seulement tu te laissait faire... » **_Doucement, il déplia les jambes du pauvre vocaliste._

**« ... S'il te plais.. »**

**« J'aime quand tu pleurs comme un enfant... Dis est-ce que tu pleurs autant quand Reita te frappes? C'est peut être pour ça qu'il le fait. Pour te voir pleurer, et implorer sa pitié en lui jurant que tu n'aimes, et n'aimeras jamais que lui. Tu sais, je ne demandes pas grand chose... Si seulement tu te laissais vraiment faire... Tu sais, je pourrais te donner du plaisir, chéri. »**

_Le blond ne répondit rien. Il ne voulais pas répondre. Il ne savais pas quoi dire pour que ça s'arrête. Il pouvais sentir la douce chaleur que les mains du brun laissait sur son corps frigorifié d'être nu. Il n'aimait pas cet homme. Et ne comprendrais jamais comment on pouvais laisser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas, vous toucher et prendre du plaisir a ça. C'était pas compatible. Il frissonnait de dégoût a chaque fois que l'autre le touchais. Que voulez vous, Reita était le seul. c'est tout. Il finit par lui dire comme la seule arme qu'il avait encore._

**« Tes caresses me font bien plus de mal, que ses meilleurs coups. Je ne t'aimerais jamais. Et lui non plus. »**

_Aoi lâcha un petit rire amusé. Il trouvais ce chanteur bien innocent pour quelqu'un qu'on battais si souvent. Il sourit doucement et reprit simplement._

**« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il ne s'agit pas d'amour. Mais de sexe. Je ne te demandes pas de m'aimer. Et j'ai aucune raison de le faire. Après tout, si tu dis quoi que ce soit, Reita seras très vite au courant de ma version, et de ton impardonnable besoin de confier tes malheurs avec lui, a moi. Tu aimerais vraiment que Reita découvres que tu m'as tout raconté et que t'as finit par me sauter dessus pour un peu de douceur? Soit raisonnable un moment, tu veux? »**

**« ... Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que toi, tu peux y gagner! Et puis ça ne changes rien au problème : JE NE VEUX PAS COUCHER AVEC TOI! »**

_Aoi sourit encore plus a la remarque du blond. Soit il ne comprenait rien, soit il faisait exprès. _

**« Ce que j'y gagne? C'est simple : Ton cul... Plus sérieusement... Pourquoi il t'as encore frappé? »**

**« Si c'est mon cul qui t'intéresse tant, pourquoi tu poses cette question! Il va très bien lui! Et vas-y, viol moi si t'as envie! Je m'en fou j'irais porter plainte et j'avouerais tout a Reita! Si tu crois que tes menaces me font peur! »**

_Le blond se leva et resta debout en faite. Il avait vraiment envie de s'en aller... Mais il n'avais pas envie d'affronter Reita maintenant._

**« Si tu t'en fichais autant, tu ne serais pas encore là. Tu ne crois pas? »**

**« La fermes! »**

_Le brun s'allongea dans son lit en fixant le joli derrière de Ruki. Quant au blond, il ne savais plus a quelles fesses se vouées. En réalité, il était fatigué. Il n'avais pas envie de rentrer chez lui et réveillé son amant dans quelques heures pour lui apprendre l'horrible vérité. En faite, il voulais dormir. Et puis Reita faisait des efforts pour ne plus être si violent, et ça le blondinet l'avais bien remarqué. Il ne voulais pas détruire tout ça en lui annonçant cette chose-ci. Il soupira un long moment, et finit par répondre a Aoi._

**« A cause de ce que j'ai dit... Mais cela n'as pas d'importance... Et ça ne changes rien. Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi! »**

**« Aller viens te coucher. »**

_Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil vers Aoi qui tapotais la place a côté de lui. A vrai dire, il n'avais pas très envie de se retrouver dans le même lit que l'autre pervers, et qui plus est, tout nu. Il soupira et finit par lui dire._

**« J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi. »**

**« Ok... Je la refais : VIENS DORMIR. Toute façon j'ai plus envie de baiser là ... Tu m'as crevé. » **_Il regarda le vocaliste qui ne semblait pas bouger d'un pouce, et il finit par ajouter._ **« Et t'as peur de quoi? Que je te viol? Je viens te dire que je suis crevé ... »**

**« Je m'en fiches! Je dormirais pas tout nu avec toi! »**

**« Et bah rhabilles toi! Au pire si j'ai une envie soudaine dans la nuit, je t'arracherais les vêtements! Nan sérieux... VIENS TE COUCHER MERDE! »**

_Ruki n'étais pas très rassuré par le faite de dormir avec lui. Il faut dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas des fois où il dormait avec l'autre. En général, une fois qu'ils avaient finit, Ruki prendrais une looooooonnnnguuuuuuue douche, et rentrais chez lui après. Il ne restait jamais. Mais il devait bien avoué que ses yeux se fermaient tout seul; et une bonne nuit de sommeille ne lui ferais pas de mal. Mais pourquoi devait-il la passé avec lui ? Il soupira intensément, remit son boxer et se glissa dans les draps avec lui. Il ne savais pas tellement comment faire. Alors il finit par lui dire._

**« Ne va pas t'imaginer des choses... Mais si tu pouvais me prendre dans tes bras pour dormir... Se serais bien.. s'il te plais... »**

_Aoi qui était déjà bien fatigué, tout comme l'auteur a l'heure qu'il est, se rapprocha du blond, l'enserra dans ses bras. Se doutant que Ruki n'allais pas lui dire merci, non ça lui arracherais la gueule, il crut bien de lui dire alors._

**« De rien... »**

_Il mit correctement la couverture sur eux, et essaya de s'endormir quand sa mains glissa malencontreusement, pour une fois, sur les parties du blond. Il ouvrit grand les petits yeux et finit par chuchoter a Ruki.._

**« Mais... Mais... Mais tu bandes Ruki. Tu veux pas qu'on...? »**

**« Nan. » **_Catégorique._

**« Je pourrais t'arranger ça, vite fait bien fait... »**

**« Aoi. J'ai dit nan. C'est nan. POINT. D'ailleurs ranges ta foutue mains... »**

**« .... Mais Ruki ... Tu bandes là ... »**

**« Shhhhhhutttt... Laisses moi dormir ... »**

_Aoi rangea sa mains, et soupira une nouvelle fois. Non pas qu'il ai super envie de se farcir Ruki a cet heure-ci et avec ce niveau de fatigue intense... Nan il serais même pas capable de rester réveillé assez longtemps pour sentir quelques choses de bons ... Alors autant ne rien faire. Mais bon, sait-on jamais que le petit blond aie eut envie de lui. Même si c'était le cas, vous pensez bien que jamais Ruki ne l'avouerais. _

_Il finit par refermer ses yeux fatigués, quand quelques secondes plus tard, une petite voix l'appela._

**« ... Aoi..? »**

**« mmmm? »**

**« Tu bandes aussi ... »**

**« Normal. »**

**« .... Heu.... »**

**« Quoi? Te voir bander, ça me fait bander. T'est content? ... Dors maintenant.. »**

**« .... J'aimerais bien.... Mais... Heu... Tu bandes quoi... »**

_Le brun ne voyais pas du tout où il voulais en venir..._

**« ... Et alors?... Tu veux peut être me sucer pour changer ça? ... Nan, alors ta gueule et dors... »**

**« ... ET ALORS ÇA ME DÉRANGES ! »**

**« Oh c'est bon hein! Reita a dut s'endormir plein de fois en bandant aussi... M'en fait pas un cheese-cake »**

**« ... Oui... Mais... C'est pas pareille. C'est pas la même chose... »**

**« ... Hein? t'est entrain de dire que Reita, a une petite queue? »**

_Évidemment, les conversations avant de s'endormir étaient les plus farfelues, et a la fois, bien terre a terre. Et évidemment, Aoi était très crus dans ses paroles. Heureusement que le blond n'étais pas pas choqué._

**« ... Tout façon c'est pas la taille qui compte... » **_bizarrement, le blond était assez gêné. Sûrement qu'il le prenais pour lui ..._

**« ... C'est pour ça que t'aimes pas quand te pénètres alors .... Fallait le dire plutôt baoche. »**

**« Ta gueule. »**

_Le blond était plus que gêné. Certes, il était habitué a ce langage. Mais parler de cette manière alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, et après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient balancer a la gueule... c'était trop étranges pour lui. Et bien sûr Aoi faisait des mélanges dans les moches. Entre banane et cloche. ce qui donnait Baoche. Un mot qui ressemble a rien. Cela irait bien avec le brun tiens. Il finit par resserrer son étreinte sur le blond, qui ne put que le sentir encore plus proche que tout à l'heure déjà (-.-') Et cette fois le guitariste posa un tendre et léger baiser sur sa joue avant de sombrer dans le sommeille._

**« Désolé. Je t'aime. Nenuit. »**

_Le cerveau de Aoi avait zappé les autres mots des phrases. Mais le principal étaient rester. Ruki ne prêta pas vraiment attention a ses dernières paroles, même si il ne savais guèrre pourquoi il s'excusait, a savoir si c'était a cause de l'embarras dans lequel il venait de le mettre, ou pour tout le reste? Quant à son "Je t'aime", il aurait pu en disserter dessus pendant au moins 4 copies doubles, mais il ne fit que suivre Aoi au pays de Morphée. Tant pis. Il était fatigué._

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

-

Alla. Un autre chapitre xD


	8. Wasted

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : Wasted  
**

**Titre complet : Wasted. Waste of time, and space. (Gâché. Perte de temps et d'espace.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Mwa.

**Couple :** .REITUKI ... comme d'hab xD

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note: **

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Plusieurs semaines plus tard, la situation était toujours la même. Ruki devait toujours aller voir Aoi, et il détestait ça, même si, il finissait par s'habituer a être dégouté. Ce n'était pas gentil à dire, mais c'était la vérité. Il ne supportait plus vraiment cette situation, il arrivait au moment où il commençait a craquer. Il n'avait plus ni l'envie, ni le courage de supporter tout ça, juste pour protéger Reita et lui. Il ne voulait plus. Il n'en pouvait plus. Reita était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus adorable en cette période. Pourtant, Ruki refusait que Reita le touche. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de tromper Reita. Et cela pesait lourdement sur leurs relations. Reita s'en rendait bien compte. Ruki avait l'air si triste, et si mal. Il faisait de grand efforts, il essayait de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Il avait arrêter de le frapper, il se contenait, juste parce qu'il pensait qu'il allait vraiment le perdre si tout ça continuait. Il ne voulait pas, et ne pouvait pas vivre sans Ruki. C'était pas une idée qui était envisageable. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours fait, c'était pour que son Ruki reste a ses côtés, parce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas le perdre. Mais... Il voyait bien que Ruki n'était plus heureux quand il était avec lui. Ruki avait quasiment cessé de parler, ne voulait plus se laisser toucher, ni même embrasser. Il l'évitait soigneusement... Et Reita savait très bien que quand Ruki pensait qu'il était parti, il pleurait. Mais il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Les gens pensaient que c'étaient ce qu'il pouvait arriver de mieux a Ruki. Mais Reita en souffrait. C'était très dur de voir ceux qu'on aime dépérir devant ses yeux sans que quoi qu'on dise, ou fasse ne puissent les aider. Il s'était alors dit, qu'une petite répétition avec tout les membres du groupe lui ferait peut être du bien. Il pourrait voir Uruha et Kai, et ça lui remonterait peut être le moral? Reita était loin de se douter de la réalité. Il demanda alors a Ruki de se préparé pour aller a la répète, ils allaient sortir un peu. Et une fois que Ruki fut fin prêt, il l'entraîna jusque dans la voiture, pour aller au local. Ruki avait l'air tellement pensif et triste... Reita ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que c'était de sa faute. Mais une fois arrivé a la répète, et bien.. Ruki se mit dans son coin, en répondant qu'à peine aux bonjours enthousiaste de son guitariste préféré, et de son batteur. Il s'assit, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il regardait seulement dans le vide, l'air absent. Ruki n'avait pas envie d'être là. Ruki n'avait pas envie de voir Aoi. Il voulait seulement être seul, et pleurer. Les gens pensaient qu'il était fort. Et il l'était quand il s'agissait de cacher des choses à Reita, pour son bien. Mais... Trop c'était trop. C'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Il se sentait tellement coupable. Reita essayait vraiment d'être un amour, mais... Il n'avait plus aucun désir sexuel, et plus aucun respect envers lui. Quand il se voyait dans les yeux de Reita, tout ce qu'il y voyait, c'était un monstre. Il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir dis tout ça a Reita bien plus tôt, avant que cela ne prennes cette proportion. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus lui dire. Reita penserait qu'il aimait Aoi... Il penserait qu'il préférait ce pervers tordu, et malsain, à son Reita. Et si Reita le quittait... Il savait très bien qu'il finirait par s'effondrer tout seul. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher Reita. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Même si ça ne ressemblait plus a rien entre eux. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait, mais s'en voulait tellement de tout foutre en l'air a cause de ce salaud. Il était intelligent, mais pas suffisamment pour échapper au jeu de Aoi. Il s'en voulait tellement. _

_Reita s'en alla, parler avec Kai, de la batterie. Parce que c'était tout ce dont il était capable. Il essayait de donner de l'air, et de l'espace à Ruki. Peut être qu'après il lui reviendrait joyeux, comme il avait l'habitude avant. De le regarder avec ses grands yeux remplient de petites étoiles. Reita était triste, comme Ruki pouvait l'être. Et Kai s'en rendit très vite compte. Il finit par lui poser quelques petites questions, a l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. _

**« Rei, il se passe quoi avec Ruki? ça ne va plus? Vous vous êtes disputés? »**

**« J'en sais rien. J'en sais rien. Je ne comprends pas. »**

_Kai ne lui posa plus de questions en fait. Il se sentait seulement triste pour son ami. Si Reita ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aider? Reita n'était pas le genre à demander de l'aide pour régler ses problème et ça, Kai le savait parfaitement bien. Il finit alors par changer de conversation, histoire d'égayer un peu son ami. Mais pendant ce temps là, Aoi avait décider de parler a Ruki. Il avait des choses à lui dire. Ils étaient seuls dans une pièce a l'écart, Aoi s'approcha de lui, mais Ruki ne bougea même plus. Il ne faisait que regarder le vide. Il ne supportait plus tout ça. Mais même si il demandait a Aoi de le laisser tranquille, il n'aurait rien. Il était fait comme un rat. Aoi s'assit a côté de lui, il passa un bras autours du cou de Ruki, le touchant encore de ses mains horribles. Ruki pouvait sentir son souffle sur lui, et rien que ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Il ne supportait plus ce jeu morbide. Mais Aoi ne s'arrêta pas là, et glissa doucement son autre mains, sur la cuisse du pauvre brun, prit au piège. Aoi commença a l'embrasser dans le cou, en lui caressant sa petite cuisse, remontant vers l'entre-jambe de Ruki. Mais le brun n'eut qu'un seul mouvement, il tourna doucement sa tête vers Aoi, plantant son regard quasiment vide d'expression dans ceux du brun. Aoi prit ça pour un accord, et commença a l'embrasser comme si Ruki lui appartenait. Ruki ne fit rien. Il en avait marre de lutter pour rien. Plus il tentait de résister et plus ça faisait mal. Aoi n'avait peur de rien. Il commençait comme toujours à le caresser, a mettre ses lèvres un peu partout où il pouvait, et le pauvre Ruki pouvait sentir ses vêtements doucement le quitter. Mais il ne faisait strictement rien. Il n'avait plus envie de tout ça. Il en était arrivé au point, où il commençait a penser a se suicider. La mort était une bonne alternative. Reita ne le quitterait plus. Et Aoi ne le toucherait plus jamais. Tout serait tellement mieux. Tout, sauf la peine qu'il causerait a son décoloré. Il cherchait une meilleure solution, tandis que Aoi était au dessus de lui entrain de prendre ce qu'il voulait du pauvre brun. Il arrivait même a oublier que Aoi était en lui, et même oublier de l'entendre. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait mourir. Cette souffrance, cette sensation horrible d'être toujours sale, et impropre à être aimé de son Reita, le tuaient. Tout ça le bouffaient de l'intérieur. Ruki n'avait plus de désir. Ruki n'arrivait même plus a avoir une réaction a tout ça. Et le fait que Aoi le touche de partout, ne l'aidait pas. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que tout ça s'arrêtent. Que Reita le sauve de tout ça. Cela le dépassait, il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. Aoi lui murmura des mots d'amour... comme si ça allait adoucir son dégout de lui-même. Voyant que Ruki ne réagissait pas, une fois que Aoi eut finit de prendre son plaisir avec le corp quasi inerte de Ruki, il le rhabilla tendrement, en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Ruki ne répondit rien. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Aoi était pourtant quasiment persuadé que cette démonstration d'affection particulière, aurait pu rendre le sourire a Ruki. C'est vrai, faire l'amour ça libérait des endorphines, ça rendait heureux. Mais pas suffisamment pour que Ruki ait une quelconque réaction. Ruki n'avait plus envie de tous ça. Alors quand Aoi lui prit la mains, pour le prendre dans ses bras, il se laissa faire, comme toujours. Peut être que ça passerait plus vite. Aoi l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ruki avait vraiment l'air d'une poupée gonflable en cet instant. Il finissait par comprendre ce que pouvait ressentir les poupées des petites filles. Manipulé, et forcé a faire des choses qu'elles ne voulaient pas forcément, avec des gens qu'elles n'aimaient pas forcément non plus. C'est au moment où Aoi l'embrassait que Reita débarqua dans la pièce. Il voulait voir si Ruki était un peu plus joyeux. Il fut très mécontent de voir Aoi embrasser Ruki, et surtout Ruki qui ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Il lui dit alors._

**« Tu fais quoi là? Ne touches pas Ruki! »**

_Aoi se leva du canapé, entraînant Ruki par la mains. Il ne comptait pas non plus se séparer de Ruki. Comprenez bien qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait maintenant. Reita allait largué Ruki, et Ruki était son esclave sexuel. Tout était plutôt satisfaisant... Enfin Aoi pensait aimer Ruki, et surtout croyait que Ruki l'aimait. Il s'était enfermé dans ses douces illusions. Il répondit_

**« Je suis le petit copain de Ruki maintenant! Alors toi ne le touches plus! »**

_Reita tombait dénu. Il regardait Ruki qui ne disait strictement rien. Il restait muet comme une tombe. Et Reita s'emporta un peu._

**« Tu comptes me quitter? Tu pensais me le dire quand hein? »**

_ Mais Ruki n'ouvrit pas sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas a croire que tout tournait aussi mal. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Reita ne l'aimerais plus jamais. C'était bien trop dur a s'imaginer. _

**« Dégages! Laisses-nous seuls! On a pas besoin de toi Reita! »**

**« RUKI! »**

_Le petit brun planta ses yeux seulement, dans ceux de Reita, sans dire un seul mot. Reita avait cette impression que Ruki n'allait vraiment pas bien. Mais il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne disait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Reita ne pouvait pas l'aider. Reita finit par se mettre en colère, il ne voulait pas perdre Ruki. Il ne voulait pas. Surtout pas à cause de Aoi! Il se lança sur Aoi et lui balança quelques coups bien placé, pour qu'il ne pose plus de problème. Un petit coup dans les bijoux, et un derrière la tête, eurent raison de Aoi. Il s'écroula rapidement sur le sol. Reita prit alors Ruki par les épaules, et le secoua en lui demandant une nouvelle fois._

**« Tu veux vraiment me quitter pour lui? »**

_Ruki ne répondit rien. Seulement des larmes se mirent a couler sur ses joues. Il se sentait tellement mal. tellement triste.. Et Reita qui ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait. Reita, lui prit alors la mains, et voulu quitter la pièce avec Takanori, pour le rammener a la maison, et prendre soin de lui. Seulement Ruki ne bougea pas. Il pleurait sur place. Reita se mit a croire que Ruki pleurait parce qu'il le quittait lui. Il avait cru que Ruki regrettait son geste avec Aoi. Mais Reita ne savait plus très bien quoi penser. Il fit une nouvelle tentative, toujours assez énervé._

**« Tu couches avec lui c'est ça? Tu l'aimes? Tu comptes vraiment partir... Pour lui? Pour lui... »**

_Ruki ne répondit rien, mais ses larmes coulaient toujours. Il ne voulait pas dire ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas que Reita le rejette parce qu'il était salit par Aoi. Parce qu'il n'avait pas été intelligent, ni même fidèle. Il ne voulait pas que Reita le croit amoureux de ce Aoi de merde. Mais... C'était impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Reita commença à s'énerver encore plus. Ruki était incapable de se retenir! Et tout ce que Reita avait tenter pour se calmer, venaient d'être oublier! Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était sa frustration, sa colère, et sa tristesse. Il se sentait tellement mal que Ruki s'en ailles, qu'il ne se rendit pas compte sur le coup qu'il recommençait a frapper Ruki. Il avait envie de lui faire mal. Il avait envie que Ruki souffres. Qu'il souffres autant qu'il pouvait souffrir a savoir que Ruki préférait Aoi! C'était plus fort que lui, mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Ruki ne se défendait même plus. Il s'écroula sur le sol très rapidement, comme un fétu de pailles, mais Reita ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de continuer de s'acharner sur lui. Ruki se mit a pleurer de plus en plus, sa souffrance moral, se joignant a sa douleur physique. Quelques part ça lui faisait du bien. Il pouvait enfin pleurer, et souffrir pour quelques choses de réels, de palpable. Reita ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, tandis que les autres membres finirent par venir voir ce qui se passait! Uruha se jeta sur Reita pour tenter de l'arrêter. Il fallait préserver Ruki. Kai appela l'ambulance. Mais Reita était intenable, et bientôt se fut Uruha qui se mangea des coups. Mais le guitariste ne se laissa pas faire aussi facilement! Il avait véccu avec Reita son enfance, il le connaissait bien, et surtout, il n'était pas facile a abattre. Reita finit par s'arrêter tout seul réalisant que Ruki était en mauvaise état. Il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, pourtant, il voyait bien que le petit brun n'arrivait plus a rester conscient. Reita n'y avait pas été de mains morte. Comparé aux autres fois, elles n'étaient rien. C'était la pire des raclés que Reita lui avait mises. Uruha et Kai prirent en charge Aoi et Ruki, en attendant les ambulanciers, tandis que Reita ne revenait toujours pas de croire qu'il avait "taper trop" Ruki. Il craignait un peu pour sa vie. Il avait vraiment l'air salement amoché, et il ne savait pas bien ce que Ruki garderait a son réveil. Il finit par partir rentrer chez lui, pour tourner en rond, en se demandant ce que Ruki pouvait avoir... En attendant d'être fixé. Kai et Uruha n'avaient pas voulu que Reita viennent a l'hôpital! Ils avaient trop peur que Reita ne s'en prennent a Ruki encore une fois... Quand on pense que Reita l'aimait a en mourir, et que Ruki lui aussi. on trouvait que c'était du beau gâchis._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

.

Bah voilà j'ai enfin réussit a l'écrire xD je suis fière de moi dis donc xD

.


	9. Love is burning

**Titre de la Fic:** Ne vous Fiez pas aux Apparences.

**Titre du Chapitre : Love is  
**

**Titre complet : Love is burning. (L'amour est brûlant.)****  
**

**Auteur :** Mwa.

**Couple :** .REITUKI ... comme d'hab xD

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note: **Je suis désolé pour ce que vous aller lire. Courage les jeunes ^^**  
**

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Ruki avait finalement eut le droit de sortir de l'hôpital. Après plusieurs semaines d'hospitalisation. Il était pas en très bonne forme, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici. Il n'avait plus de bleu, et toutes les côtes qui avaient été briséés avaient eut le temps, cette fois, de cicatrisé correctement. Mais la seule personne que Ruki désirait voir, n'était pas là à son réveil. Alors, il prit un taxi, et alla sonner dans à sa maison. Il avait envie de le voir. Irrémédiablement, il avait besoin, de tout son corps, de le voir. Reita finit par lui ouvrir la porte, après un moment passé devant, a attendre comme un con. Le petit nain fut surprit de voir la tronche de Reita. Il avait l'air si sombre, et triste en même temps. Mais il ne dit rien, et attendit que Reita ouvre le feu, le premier. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, il allait sûrement encore s'en manger une dans la figure. Ruki était habitué, mais cette fois, il était prêt à recevoir ce qu'il méritait. Mais au lieu de ça, le décoloré ne lui sortit que..._

**« Qu'est tu fou là? Pourquoi t'est pas chez ton Aoi, à baiser avec lui pour vos retrouvailles hein? »**

_Ruki n'avait pas envie de relever. Il n'aimait en rien Aoi. Et il aurait cru que Reita l'avait comprit. Il s'avança vers son décoloré, pour l'embrasser, quand Reita l'esquiva en lui répétant._

**« Tu préfères coucher avec cet enfoiré. Et bien te gênes plus. Qu'est tu fou encore là? »**

_Ruki soupira grandement. Il ne voulait que Reita dans sa vie. Seulement lui, et personne d'autre. Il était prêt à tuer, et à se faire tuer, pour les beaux yeux de Reita. Alors pourquoi croire ces choses dégueulasses? Il baissa doucement la tête et entreprit de répondre à Reita._

**« Je préfère encore mourir. Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche. Tu entends ça? »**

**« Pas la peine de jouer l'écœurer, t'avais l'air d'apprécier ça, quand il était avec toi à l'hôpital... Arrêtes de te foutre de la gueule du monde. Tu n'est qu'un... »**

_Reita tenta de se calmer. Il ne devait pas le frapper. Pas encore une fois. Sinon, cette fois, Ruki ne vivrais plus une seconde de plus. Reita était vraiment déçut et désespérer par le comportement de Ruki. Bordel, pourquoi il se forçait à nier l'évidence? Ruki ne se laissa pourtant pas faire cette fois._

**« A l'hôpital? Mais il aurait pu me faire tout ce qu'il voulait! Je n'ai jamais été conscient! Ils m'ont mis dans un coma artificiel, à cause de toi! A cause de tout ce que tu m'as fait! »**

**« J'avais tout les droits! »**

**« Tu comprends rien... Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de me laisser faire par ce porc! »**

**« Parce que tu n'as jamais su rester fidèle à qui que ce soit. Tu n'est qu'un menteur, un manipulateur, et un faux-cul! »**

**« BORDEL REITA! TU ME FRAPPAIS! »**

**« ET CA NE TE DONNAIS PAS LE DROIT DE COUCHER AVEC LE PREMIER CONNARD QUI TE TOMBAIS SOUS LA MAINS! »**

_Reita ne put s'empêcher de laisser échappé une baffe à l'intention de Ruki. Le petit nain prit très mal de se faire à nouveau frapper. Mais Reita avait quelques parts, raison. Ruki se calma un peu, et lui dit sérieusement._

**« C'est ça que tu veux? Me frapper, et abuser de moi? Bien, si je ne suis qu'un salaud, fais le. De toute façon... ça ne changeras plus grand chose. Je ne suis plus à ça près. »**

_Reita soupira à son tours. Ruki était exaspérant. Il faisait des efforts pour ne plus lui défoncé le crâne, et lui, il le provoquait. C'était dur de ne pas penser au Désir de Reita. Reita désirait Ruki plus que tout en ce moment. Mais il finit seulement par lui dire._

**« Sors D'ici. Tu n'est plus le bienvenu. Va retrouver ton Aoi, et oublie tout ça. »**

_Ruki n'était pas satisfait. Il n'aimait pas Aoi. Et il ne savait pas dans quelle langue le faire comprendre à Reita. Mais il lui donna exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se dirigea vers la porte en soupirant juste._

**« Très bien. JE vais faire ce que t'as dis. Après tout, après une petite séance chaude avec lui, je ne penserais plus à toi et tes conneries! »**

_Ruki continua de se diriger vers la sortie. Pourtant, en moins de deux secondes, le décoloré, le saisit violemment par le poignet, et le jeta à terre. Il n'était pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas que Aoi touche ce corps, une fois de plus. Ruki ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Il se retrouvait au sol, avec un Reita sur lui, lui maintenant les poignets plaqués par terre. Mon Dieu, qu'avait-il encore dit? L'autre mains de Reita ne trouva d'autre endroit où se nicher, qu'autour de la gorge du plus jeune. Il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Mais vraiment pas. Il commença doucement à serrer en lui disant._

**« C'est pour ça que tu est venu? Attends... Je crois que je peux satisfaire tes envies... »**

_Reita était très mécontent, et malsain. Sa petite mains d'homme, passa du joli cou de sa victime, à une partie beaucoup plus intime. Si Ruki était venu chercher une agression sexuelle, Reita allait lui donner, et ce sans se priver. Il glissa sa mains, juste en dessous de toutes les vilaines couches de fringues, que le plus jeune pouvait porter, et se fraya un chemin, vers la virilité de son petit chanteur d'amour. Reita n'était pas de bonne humeur, et pourtant, toucher Ruki et être aussi prêt de posséder son corps, le rendait complètement fou. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, et toute cette tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulé ne demandait qu'à sortir. Pauvre petit Ruki... Pauvre Ruki... Pas tant que ça. Il était même dans une bonne posture, pour l'instant. C'est vrai... Reita était entrain de le toucher, d'une façon si agréable, pour une fois. Ruki aurait pu laisser le décoloré faire ce qu'il voulait de son corps, mais ... Il ne voulait pas que Reita ne l'aime plus. Il devait lui dire la vérité. Il finit par lâcher, entre deux gémissements qu'il tentait de retenir._

**« Je t'aime Reita. Plus que tout. »**

_Le décoloré ne fut pas content du tout. Et il ne fallait pas enerver un Reita qui avait une chose aussi précieuse dans ses mains... Pourquoi? Parce qu'il pourrait lui arriver des malheurs, ce qui, malheureusement pour le petit chanteur, arriva. Reita ne le croyait pas. Pas une seule seconde. Il eut un petit sourire quand il vit le pauvre Ruki souffrir, à cause de lui._

**« Tu mens. Tu m'as quitté pour lui. Tu ne m'aimes pas. »**

_Le petit Ruki, avait un peu les larmes aux yeux. Non, ça ne faisait pas du bien ce que Reita venait de faire. Vraiment pas. Après l'avoir sexuellement stimuler, et l'avoir rendu beaucoup trop réceptif à la dextérité du décoloré, il n'avait pas le droit, de lui faire aussi mal! C'était horriblement amplifier. Mais le petit brun ne se laissa pas faire. Si Reita voulait faire de lui sa chose, il le ferait sûrement. Reita avait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Et ça Ruki le savait bien. Le petit brun soupira doucement, en le suppliant._

**« Je t'en pris. Ne fais plus ça... Si.. Si j'ai accepté. C'est parce que ... Aoi me faisait chanté. »**

**« Je ne te crois pas. »**

**« Mes faveurs sexuelles, contre... son silence. »**

**« Son silence? »**

**« Il voulait te faire croire que je lui avait fait des avances.. pour que tu me frappes. Parce qu'il savait que tu me frappais. Et... Il voulait le dire aux autres. Pour... Que tu soit énervé, et que.. tu ne m'aimes plus. Pour que tu me frappes si fort, que j'en meures. Mais... Mais... Je... Je n'arrivais plus à te regarder en face Rei. »**

_Reita était très mécontent, et pourtant, ce fut Ruki qui se mangea une gifle dans la figure. Il se leva, et laissa le pauvre garçon, sur le sol, comme une merde. Il devait réfléchir. Il devait... _

**« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Je n'ai jamais pu supporter tout ce qu'il me faisait. Chaque soir, il... Il me violait Rei. Je faisais ça pour nous. Pour qu'on restes ensembles. Parce que.. Tout ce qui m'as toujours importés, c'était toi, et moi. Je ne pensais qu'à toi. Et... Et il profitait de ça. Ce jours là, à la répétition. J'aurais préféré mourir. Parce que je savais. Je savais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi. Et... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. D'accord? Je ne peux pas. »**

_Le plus petit, se releva, comme il pu. Son corps entier frissonnait, et chancelait sous son poids. Sa voix n'était pas assuré, et ses larmes commençaient déjà à brouiller sa vision. Une chose était sûre. Si Reita le quittait, il ne pourrais pas le supporter. Et voir Ruki dans cet état, fit réfléchir Reita. C'est vrai que le plus jeune, avait l'air triste, sombre, et morose avant qu'il ne le découvre dans les bras de Aoi. Normalement, Si Ruki avait été son amant, il aurait juste, été comme d'habitude. Peut être que Ruki avait raison? Et si, Aoi l'avait violé? Et si Ruki n'avait plus, pu se regarder dans le miroir, ça expliquait, pourquoi il ne laissait plus le décoloré le toucher, et qu'il pleurait quasiment tout le temps. Le décoloré, finit par prendre son Ruki dans ses bras, et le serra très fort. Il était tellement désolé de ne pas s'en être rendu compte plus tôt._

**« Tu aurais dû me le dire! »**

**« Pour quoi? Pour que tu me frappes d'abord, et t'en prennes à lui après? »**

**« Je suis désolé... »**

_Reita posa un petit baiser sur le front de son Ruki d'amour. Il soupira doucement, et le serra dans ses bras, tandis que le plus petit lui dit._

**« Je m'en fiches. Tout ça est finit. Maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on restes ensembles. C'est tout ce qui importes. »**

**« Ruki... on ne peut pas... Il ne faut pas. »**

_Reita était très sérieux. Il avait réfléchit à tout ça, pendant le temps que Ruki était à l'hôpital. Ils ne pouvaient pas se remettre ensembles. Reita allait sûrement le frapper encore, et Ruki allait de nouveau lui cacher des choses, pour être en sécurité. C'était malsain tout ça. Trop malsain pour eux. Et puis, Ruki méritait mieux que ça. Et il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il s'écarta doucement de Ruki, tandis que le plus jeune, tenait des assauts, pour récupérer son décoloré._

**« Mais.. Mais pourquoi? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi? Pourquoi? »**

**« Je ... Je ne veux plus te faire du mal. Regardes, ça fait dix minutes que tu est là, et je t'ai déjà frapper plusieurs fois... ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. »**

**« Mais je m'en fou. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. Si tu veux me frapper, me violer, ou même me voir avec d'autres... Je ferais ce que tu veux. Je t'en pris... Ne me quittes pas. Je t'en pris... »**

**« C'est pour ton bien. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux... je te promet, tu seras heureux sans moi. »**

_Ruki n'était pas d'accord du tout. Sans Reita, il mourrait. C'était sûr et certain._

**« MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS MOI! Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de mieux! Je veux juste rester avec toi. Reita. Je t'en pris. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas. Ne me laisses pas. »**

**« Écoutes, ça serait mieux pour toi. »**

_Et c'est à ce moment là, qu'une personne non-désiré fit son apparition._

**« Écoutes-le. Quittes-le, et viens vivre avec moi. On passeras notre journée à faire l'amour tendrement, et à regarder des films... Je te promet d'être toujours tendre avec toi... Chéri, viens. »**

_Aoi venait d'apparaître. Et cela ne ravît pas du tout, Ruki. Il le haïssait du plus profond de son âme._

**« Non! Jamais je n'irais où que ce soit avec toi! Tu est dégoutant et répugnant! »**

_Aoi s'approcha de Ruki, et voulu le prendre dans ses bras, et l'embrasser. Mais le plus jeune, le repoussa tout seul comme un grand._

**« Chéri, ne fais pas semblant. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu as aimé tous nos moments. Je t'en pris, viens avec moi. »**

**« JAMAIS! »**

_Aoi crut que c'était Reita qui lui avait lavé le cerveau. Et il ne comptait pas laisser le décoloré gagné cette fois! Il sortit un pistolet, et visa Reita. Il était très sérieux. _

**« Ruki, mon chéri, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Écartes-toi et viens me rejoindre. Il ne pourras plus jamais te faire du mal... »**

_Reita ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Pourtant Ruki ne le laissa pas faire. Il se mit juste devant Reita, et lui dit clairement._

**« Tires si tu veux. Mais je ne viendrais jamais avec toi. Je ne t'aime pas. Et ne t'aimerais jamais! Tu n'as fait que me violé! Tu n'est qu'un monstre! »**

**« Ne dis pas ça! Tu m'aimais! Tu m'aimes! Je le sais! Laisses-moi le tuer. Laisses-moi t'enlever de son influence! »**

**« Plutôt mourir. »**

_Ruki était très sérieux. Il n'allait pas laisser Reita se faire tuer par un connard comme Aoi. _

**« Très bien! Comme tu voudras! Je t'aurais prévenu! »**

_Aoi tira! ... Pourtant, ce fut Reita qui fut touché. Il avait poussé Ruki sur le côté. Il ne voulait pas qu'il souffres encore à cause de lui. Ce n'était pas à lui de mourir. Mais à Reita. Le décoloré, pissait le sang, Aoi ne l'avait pas vraiment raté. Il se laissa doucement tomber au sol, tandis que Ruki se jetait a ses côtés, pour voir ce que Reita avait. Les larmes s'étaient instantanément misent à coulées toutes seules. Ruki essayait comme il pouvait de compresser la plaie, pour que son sang ne partes pas. Mais il ne pu pas téléphoner. Aoi ne lui laissa pas le temps, et envoya valser tous les téléphones. Aoi voulait qu'il viennes avec lui! Mais Ruki ne voudrait jamais. Pas après que Reita soit sur le sol entrain de mourir à petit feu. Aoi lui demanda pourtant._

**« Viens! On s'en va, tout les deux ... »**

_Ruki était assit aux côtés de son Reita, lui tenant la mains. Il voulait qu'il ailles mieux. Il devait aller mieux. Pourtant, Rei savait parfaitement, qu'il ne tiendrait pas. Sa blessure n'était pas mortelle dans la seconde, mais... Le temps que les ambulanciers arrivent, il serait déjà mort. Alors le petit brun totalement au bord du gouffre mental, finit par répondre._

**« Tues-moi! Puisque c'est ce que tu veux! Tu ne m'auras pas. Tu ne m'auras jamais. Alors TUES-MOIII.. Je t'en pris... Je t'en pris.. Tues-moi... »**

_Mais Aoi ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas tirer sur Ruki. Il venait de se rendre compte de ses actes. A cause de lui, Reita était entrain de mourir. Ruki ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Et le groupe était déjà mort depuis un moment. Aoi finit par retourner l'arme contre lui. Plein de remords, et surtout désespéré d'avoir tout gâché dans toutes leurs vies. Il se colla une balle dans la tête, et instantanément, son corps s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, sur le sol. Ruki le regarda un bref instant. Mais se concentra sur son Reita. Il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Il prit alors le portable, dans les poches de Aoi, et tenta de téléphoner aux urgences, aux ambulanciers pour qu'ils viennent. Mais Reita lui demanda d'arrêter ça. Le petit brun se pencha sur son n'amoureux, en le suppliant de tenir bon. Pourtant Reita ne voulait pas._

**« Tu dois vivre... »**

**« Pas sans toi. Je t'en priiiis. Il faut t'accrocher. Je t'en pris... Il faut que tu vives Rei. »**

**« C'est trop tard... »**

**« Non! Tu dois te battre! »**

**« Je vais mourir... C'est qu'une question ... de temps. »**

**« Je te l'interdiiiis! »**

**« Ruki... Je t'ai aimé... Tout le temps. »**

_Ruki se mit à pleurer encore plus. Reita allait partir. Reita allait mourir. Ce n'était pas envisageable. Vivre sans lui, n'était pas possible. Le petit brun se leva, et se dirigea vers Aoi. Il ramassa l'arme, et se rapprocha de Reita. Il ne comptait pas le laisser seul. Il s'allongea contre son homme, et il se tira une balle dans le ventre. Il ne voulait pas vivre sans Reita! Sur le coup, Ruki eut vraiment mal. Mais quand il vit Reita continuer de mourir à ses côtés, il souffrait encore plus. Il voyait la vie quitter le corps de son Reita. Ce n'était pas possible. Il se pencha avec difficulté sur le corps du décoloré, et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Une toute dernière fois, en lui jurant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne d'autre que lui. Ruki restait aux côtés de son beau Reita. Mais il n'écoutait pas les protestations du décoloré. Il préférait rester à ses côtés, à se vider de son sang, et de sa vie lui aussi. Il avait besoin de lui, plus que personne n'aurait jamais pu comprendre. C'était Reita. C'était son n'amoureux. Son homme. Son monde. Le seul endroit où il voulait être, c'était avec lui. Le reste, il s'en fichait._

_Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Pourtant, quand Kai et Uruha vit leurs corps, inerte, et barbouiller de rouge. Ils comprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas fait assez attention. Ils avaient l'air d'aller bien. Tout avait eut l'air normal. Ils n'avaient rien vu de ce qui couvait. Ni l'abus de Aoi. Ni le désespoir de Ruki. Ni la violence de Reita. Ils n'avaient rien vu. Et leurs groupes était partit en fumé, tout comme leurs amis s'étaient donné la mort. Tout ça, parce qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Tout ça parce que Ruki était dépendant à Reita. C'était triste. Tout ça, parce que Ruki avait voulu faire plaisir à Reita. Et éviter les problèmes. Ils y avaient plongés la tête la première sans s'en rendre compte. Quel Gâchis. Un énorme Gâchi, à cause d'un amour démeusuré. D'un vrai Amour Avec Un Grand A... Personne ne pensait que l'amour pouvait tuer... Pourtant, il le pouvait._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

.

ET VOUAIS. J'ai finit ma fiction, et ça finit mal. Mai sje suis content. c'est trop mignon comment Reita prend la balle a la place de Ruki, et comment Ruki est désespérer par sa mort. J'adore.

Bon les gens. ne faites pas ça chez vous. Et surtout, c'est maaaaaaaaal de tuer. x.x En tout cas, je vous bizoute tous tout plein ^^.

... Bientôt le début d'autre fiction... Comment je me retient en essayant de boucler les autres xD. Oww moi je dis... Miam xD..

.**  
**


End file.
